Invisible Shackles of Stockholm
by Light Gaia
Summary: Odion thinks back about his life as a Tomb keeper He always wanted to devote his life to serve Marik but after the events of battle city his loyalty to the Ishtar family wavered,realizing he deserved better.
1. I'll take your place

Enraged Marik slaps the soup out of the tray Odion brought for him the bread fell on the ground as well.

"I said I don't want anything" Marik yelled,

Odion clenched his eyes as a response and reached towards the bowl placing them back on the tray, cleaning the floor,

he eyed Marik with disappointment, First the man who will never love him like a son treats him like he's nothing but a piece of garbage and now Marik treats him like a nobody.

"Oh Odion I..I'm sorry" Marik said. "I know you mean well but I'm just scared,"

"I'm so terrified! Why do I have to be the tomb keeper!" Marik said upset,

Odions disappointment faded and stopped cleaning the floor facing the nervous boy,

"Marik..I know"..But you are not alone"..I'll be there standing in the hall along with Isis until it's over," Odion said.

"No, you don't understand I don't want to this, I never asked to be born! I owe this Pharaoh nothing!" Why can't Father do it himself"? Marik wept and laid on his bed in a fetus position.

Odion felt awful,he wished he could take Mariks hand and disappear together, but something inside him made it impossible to do so, Mariks Father doesn't always beat him at times he gives Odion food and new robes to wear,. He must be still mourning Mrs Ishtars death and he covers it up with cold and a harsh attitude.

Running away while his Mother took him in saving his life as an infant might be very unthankful after all she has done for him,. He couldn't do it. The doors are never locked but still he felt like he's chained in a mental shackle.

"Master Marik..Ill talk to Father..maybe I can convince him to leave you be for Atleast a while longer," Odion said stroking the silver white blond hair of the terrified boy.

"You will Odion"? Marik said with a tiny voice wiping his face with the back of his small hand.

"Yes" Odion agreed smiling. This was the first time Marik saw Odion smile so happily,

he always had that serious or terrified look on his face,.But this is very new to Marik.

Marik smiled brightly in return, feeling a tiny bit better, "Will you read me a story Odion"? Marik asked chipper holding his hands to guide him to his bed.

"Oh of course" Odion said, "Anything to make you feel better"

Marik had faith in Odion, he was certain he could convince Father to Atleast give Marik more time. Odion placed the covers to Mariks face and Marik happily followed Odion with his eyes to the bookshelf.

Odion pointed at a book questionately,

"Yes that one" Marik beamed and Odion said next to him on the bed, Marik looked st the pages attentive as Odion started reading.

Odion stayed with Marik until he fell asleep, his breathing was steady and saw his tummy go up and down peacefully, he still has a satisfying smile over his face like he believed that everything is going to be all right.

Odions heart ached for Marik he didn't want to wait until tomorrow, he had to see His Master now,.

Odion feared that he might not succeed and destroying Mariks faith in him, Odion looked at the sleeping child before clearing out,

"I won't let you down Master Marik" Odion said and hurried towards Mariks Father.

But unfortunately the chat didn't go well as he thought.

Master please! Don't hurt the boy, It's only a child! Odion pleaded. "You are going to scar him forever!. Is that what you want ? Mutilating your son for some kind of ritual?

"We don't even know if the Pharaoh will be back soon or even existed in the first place!"

Mariks father looked at him in disgust shoving him against the wall not seeming to change his mind.

"Is he nothing but property to you"? Odion asked.

Mariks Father got in Odions face, "Yes" he sneered and walked away.

Odion inhaled gathering more courage to open his mouth while his heart was beating in his throat.

"I'll take his place Master," Odion said with a small voice,

"What"? Mariks father looked over his shoulder,

Odion swallowed the steal lump away and regained his composure,

"I'll take Mariks place" Odion said. "Please..or Atleast wait until he's older so that he can choose for himself"

"This has been our tradition for thousand years!..Marik will become the heir of the Tomb keeper,"..Just like every man born in the Ishtar bloodline". The old man spoke.

"This is cruel" Odion shook his head gentle side to side," You can't abuse a child like that I beg you"..take me instead" Odion said and dropped himself into a begging position infront of his Masters feet.

"You want to take his place"?.You do know that you will feel every single cut drilled into your flesh" Mariks Father said testing Odions bravery.

"Do whatever you want with me but spare the boy, I'll do anything" Odion said feeling tears sting in his eyes.

Mariks father kneeled down, and when Odion looked up a sharp knife was held against Odions face, Mariks Father could hear Odion Gulp in fear and he smirked in response.

"You belong to me slave"

"Yes..yes I..belong to you" Odion stuttered in fear, nodding multiple times while keeping his eyes on the ground.

"You are nothing but a servant you would be nothing if it weren't for my wife!"

"Don't you ever come here and lecture me again" Mariks Father said cold.

"No Master"

"I'm just a servant,..Nothing more" Odion said when he felt the cold knife no longer sting against his skin.

"Good..I'll think about your offer" he said and left Odion alone in the darkened room with only a few candles to lit up the space.

 **A/N: Well I don't like Yu-gi-oh much besides season Zero but I do think it has some interesting characters. I hope you like it so far.**

 **The Backstory of Odion is sad and I always wished he stood up for himself more. I also have no idea what's Mariks Father's name, Maybe I should just call him Hank like Littlekuriboh did.**

 **If Mariks Father changes his mind it will be revealed in future chapters or maybe the next one who knows so stay tuned.**

 **Light Gaia**


	2. When a brother lets you down

A while has passed and Odion hasn't heard anything about his offer, And Mister Ishtar threatened that he'll give Odion a serious beating if he keeps on "harassing" him with it., Odion backed off since then.

He kept on praying for Marik everytime he has the chance, asking the Gods to let him carry Mariks burden.

a boy his age should be playing and not be tormented with sorrow.

Odions birthday is coming soon, He'll be old enough to preform tomb keeper rituals himself,But he's not very fond of the idea of causing someone pain, Mariks birthday will come up couple of months after his.

Marik has grew envious over Odion, Father is letting him out of the underground so that he can run arrants or get food while strolling through the desert,

but Marik can't, He never seen the sunlight with his own eyes, the only thing closest to the sun was a few sunrayes peaking out of the exit.

sometimes Marik feels like Odion is staying outside longer on purpose by walking home very slowly to catch some fresh air longer.

"It's not fair"! Marik said throwing stuff around, "When Im the tomb keeper I'll never have the opertunity to see the world," Marik thought

"I grrr"..Why is it ok for him to go"? Marik wondered.

But then Marik felt a bit strange,he became a little drowsy but it stopped,.

Marik breathed out walking through the hall kicking a few bricks on his way to his chamber but then he realized that the exit door seems a bit different.

he looked closer he gently pushed it but it wasn't locked,and the alarm hasn't been placed back properly by Odion.

Marik looked behind him, nobody was there and he carefully pushed the wooden door at the end of the staircase.

The wood croaked and mariks heart started beating in his throat but also excitement he could feel the warmth of the sun against the wood,

his eyes grew like he's feasting his eyes on glorious egyptian jewels,

"hmm" Marik said when he felt the light of the sun greeting his face, he stared at the large golden orb in the horizon.

"my gosh it's..beautiful"

* * *

Odion had already enough supplies but couldn't help but stick around a minute longer, because who knows how long it will last until he has the chance to be outside again, The last time was 4 months ago.

Odion decided that it was time to go home,but then he freaked out, in the distance he could see a boy in robes staring at the vendor with a tv holding a magazine,Odion quickened his pace and grabbed the childs shoulder.

"Marik"! Odion beamed. suprised but also anxious,

"Hey kid did he never heard about a tv"? The sales man asked Odion.

Odion didn't answer the question and grabbed Marik by the wrist further away from the market.

"Ouch!. Hey that hurts Odion"! Marik protested.

"In Ra's name what are you doing here?" Odion said, "Do you have any idea what would happen if Father catches you here"?

"Isis helped me..I promised her I'll be back in one hour" Marik said.

Odion let go of Mariks wrist puzzled what on earth has gotten into Isis? does she want him dead"?

marik rubbed his wrist glaring at Odion, "I didn't think I'd expect you here" Marik said,growing more angry,Odion should have been back by now but here he is enjoying his time sun bathing.

"Marik it's for the best that I'll take you back" Odion said pushing him to the diection of the desert.

"No!" Marik said shoving Odion.

"You aren't supposed to be here,all you had to do is find some desert flowers and be back"..And youre not in the desert now are you?"

"Father didn't give you permission to go sight seeing after you are done" Marik said like he was about to lose his temper.

"Marik..I already found those desert flowers " Odion explainedholding the bag that was tied to his belt. Odion could tell Marik was angry but he didn't know that he wants to enjoy the last days of freedom because he might take his place.

Marik doesn't know about the offer he made to his master and wasn't sure if it the right moment to come clean.

Odion swallowed but decided to remain silent.

"Marik! Just go home, You can get us both in trouble"Odion said trying to take Marik with him,

NO!" Marik said angry and bites Odions wrist to let go and ran away from him.

"Marik wait"! Odion shouted and ran after him he caught up with the child easily and Marik tried to shove him away,

"You have no idea how I feel!..I never once seen the outside world but you did.. Father sended you out to do arrants and what do you do after that"?

You take advantage of it rubbing it into my face how nice the weather is"..While I'm in solitude against my will" Marik said finally breaking down.

Odion felt awful,he didn't mean to make Marik feel that way,he shouldn't have run his mouth happily telling Isis what he saw outside or the beautiful sunrises,

he should have been more considered towards the boys feeling because he's never allowed to feel the fresh air.

"Marik im so ashamed"Opdion said taking Mariks hands down from his eyes.

"We can explore Egypt together within a hour,..I'm sorry for being so mean to you" Odion said smiling apologetically.

Marik smiled apologetically too for leaving a bite mark on Odions hand, all is forgiven and Marik happily skipped after odion as they looked around the shops,

"Odion what's this"? Marik said holding a page infront of him. Odion looked at the page and focused his attention on the crowd.

"That's uh.. a Motorcycle" Odion said holding Mariks hand.

"And that shiny box with colourful things"?

"Television"..

"Ah a Motorcycle!".. Television I'll remember those words.."

"But If I become a Tomb keeper I'll never ride a motorcycle or watch television," Marik said disheartened.

"Or be outside having a nice walk with you" Marik said looking up at Odion.

"Marik we only have less than a hour left, Let's make the best of things so that we have great memories to look back on,Odion said encouraging,

The most important thing is that we'll Always have eachother,

* * *

.

"Father wait!" Isis said padding after him, Mr Ishtar was furrious, he strolled to Mariks chamber he removed the sheets from Mariks bed and he wasn't lying in there, Ishar turned around giving Isis a back hand slap.

Isis gasped holding her cheek she was on the verge of crying, "Where Are they"? her Father asked.

"I don't want to punish you but I will if I can't get an answer out of you, Mr Ishtar said gripping her arm,

Isis kept crying but didn't want to betray Marik,refusing to tell her father how Marik escaped and it annoyed him he removed a rod from his belt and before he could hit isis with it the door was carefully opened.

Marik came in first but lost balance falling on his backside when he was met with his Fathers face. he let isis arm go and ran upstairs,

Marik guarded his head when mr Ishtar ran past him expecting to get hit but looked up when he heard him yelling at Odion.

"How dare you?".."You tampered with the alarm!" Ishtar growled grabbing Odion by the color shoving him against a crumbled pilar outside.

"I'm sorry master!..I didn't do it,I ran into Marik..I should have brought him back home but.."

"I pitied his soul,"..Please master It won't happen again" Odion pleaded.

"Marik is anything of this true"? Mister ishtar snapped.

Marik just sobbed keeping his hands against his face, He didn't want to lie to get himself off the hook but was also fearful of telling the truth or Father will punish him, this is one of the few moments where Marik is scared of his own Father.

Mister ishtar narrowed his eyes giving Odion a furious look, "I don't believe a word you say slave"

"You will be flogged for lying to my face"! Mr Ishtar hissed and dragged Odion by the arm.

"No Master I'm telling the truth!"Odion said but Mr Ishtar gave no resonse instead he dragged Rishid rougher to the door.

Marik cowered when the door was shut, there was a moment of silence and then he heard a whip being hit after the 5th time the rod hit odion he let out a soft cry of pain, Odion clenched his eyes shut and after he received more.

Marik could hear the flogging Echoeing and he couldn't take it anymore,and ran to his own chamber, he climbed on his bed burriying his face in his hands,

"I'm sorry Odion," Marik said and curled into a ball whailing.

Odion's face was flushed, Mr Ishtar left Odion on the ground as he cried his eyes out, he never receives such a horrible beating.

Mr Ishar didn't want to damage Odions back because if he chooses Odion over Marik then the Pharaoh's ritual needs to be carved over a back that's in good condition.

so Odion was flogged in the front of his body,his white robe was slightly torn and soaked in a crimson red colour.

"No slave ever had this opertunity to become the possible heir to the Tomb keepers, Try this stunt again and I'll cut your tongue off" Mr Ishtar said and almost shoved Isis against the wall on his way out,

Isis saw her poor adoptive brother twitching in pain, clutching the fabric of his robe where he was flogged with no mercy,

"Odion.." Isis said in shock, trying to help him up,she placed him on the bed she peaked inside his robe and underneath were horrible wounds,

"Isis.."Odion said looking at her frightened,"Master might come back for me"

".. I can't take another beating" Odion said looking at her with enlarged eyes gripping her shoulder,

"Odion it's going to be all right..I'm here"..And I'll be with you when your wounds are treated Brother"

"I promise I will not leave your side" Isis said gentle and her eyes had tears in them aswell,

Odion weakly held on to her hand still terrified, but having Isis with him being so kind to him is the only bit of mercy he received during this whole ordeal.

 **a/n:** **I just watched the anime again and boy Odion was treated like garbage.**

 **I was planning to focus on Odion in general but after mr Ishtars decision it will be focused on Odion and his recovery from his childhood trauma.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Light Gaia**


	3. Yami no game

Marik carefully walked to Odions chamber with a gift tucked under his arm, he wanted to give it to him on his birthday but now it felt like the righ time to give it to him, hopefully he can make it right with his elder brother.

Marik opened the door and Odion was still resting,he had a hard time sleeping because of the horrible pain, Mr isthar kept targting the existing wounds with the whip to cause more pain.

"Odion?" Marik carefully called out to him rubbing his shoulder. Odion didn't respond but stirred to his side,

"Odion.." Marik said.

One eye opened and when he spotted Marik he opened the other one, Odion didn't seem angry but wasn't in the mood to face anyone.

Marik stood there for a moment feeling very small having two disappointed eyes piercing through his soul but placed a gift on Odion's nightstand.

"Your birthday present" Marik smiled a bit and because serious again.

"Odion I'm so sorry for letting you down last night.."

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble"..I shouldn't have followed you but I felt a bit jealous that you could see the city but I can't.."

 _"So you decided to ruin the days where i can be free because you don't think I deserve one stroke of luck?_." Odion mused but said nothing eventhough it was at the tip of his tongue.

Odion just closed his eyes with a scowl, he knew he shouldn't be upset with Marik but the pain he had to endure during the flogging made it hard not to do so.

"Odion..You are not the only one Father punished," Marik said showing his hands,

Odion looked at Mariks palms they were red and the skin seems to be torn but it's healing and Marik doesn't need a bandage anymore,

MR Ishtar smacked multiple times on his hands with a wooden rod to teach marik a lesson in disobedience.

But at the moment Odion wasn't bothered, He's so sick of being flogged for something he didn't do,being treated like garbage as soon as the new day starts.

"Can you leave me alone now?" Odion said tired no longer facing Marik.

Marik wanted to say something but pressed his lips together,Odion wasn't in the mood to talk and it was for the best to leave.

He understood why Odion was upset but must he really be this cold"?

Marik held in a sob and hurried away, Odion watched him leave, he felt bad for not feeling bad at all,Marik Knew Odion would get in serious trouble but still manipulated isis to let him go outside,

If Mr Ishtar spared him the beating Marik would be forgiven but for now he's not in the mood to have him around especially now that his body still hurts.

* * *

Marik let himself fall on the bed and cried softly as the bed sheets muffed most of the sound, he sat up after a moment wiping his face dry,

"Maybe I can make it up to Odion"..I need to come clean with Father" Marik said to himself.,"Poor brother must think im a selfish brat!"

 _"Marik"_

The child looked up when he thought he heard his name, he thought it was probably the wind or something but something wasn't right.

 _"Marik"_

He heard it again and stood up from his bed,"It's not funny Isis"..Cut it out" Marik said,

Isis never taunted him or played tricks on him because of her gentle spirit but who on earth could be calling him?

"Nobody loves you, but I do" A voice in Mariks head said.

"Who's there?"Marik said shivering.

He caught sight of a mirror near his dresser,he stared at it because it seemed to have a will of it's own.

Marik looks at his reflection in fright, It stood there it had veins across his face and a glowing third eye it spoke to him like a separated invididual,

Marik came closer to the mirror, It looked at Marik welcoming,he beckoned him to come closer, a hint of evil was present in it's lavender eyes,

"Who are you"? Marik asked.

 _"You"_ The reflection said,.. _yes"..I am you"_

"Your true self"

 _"I need your help Marik..You see in order to reach your".No,..'Our' true potential we need to get rid of the ones who holds us back"_

"What do you mean"..Marik asked carefully.

 _"The millenium rod,..I want you to get it..I can help you use it's power"_ The reflection smiled at him.

"No father will be angry,..what If he thinks Odion did it and beats him?

"Odion as already mad at me and this might make things worse" Marik said shaking his head.

 _"Don't worry about him Marik..Worry about yourself it is you who will live under ground not him!_ " The reflection said showing an annoyed side.

Marik bit his lip briefly and looked at the reflection again"I..I'm scared" Marik squeaked.

" _Don't be..No harm will come to you if you listen to me"_ The reflection faded slowly turning back to normal.

"No wait!" Marik said placing his hands on the mirror but then Isis stepped in, "Marik? breakfast is ready"

Marik looked up at her from a kneeling down position, "Who were you talking to"? Isis asked.

"Nobody..".Marik said and walked past isis,

Isis looked in Mariks room,nothing was there but had a strange flight or fight sensation that chilled up her spine.

* * *

Marik hasn't heard from Odion for maybe a day or two but it seems so long and doesn't know if everything will be ok between him, he wanted to see Father to come clean,Maybe he'll receive a much harsher punishment but everything is better than making Odion suffer for his wrong doing,

and that voice speaking to him is getting on his nerves, it went from kind and understanding to hostile and Marik didn't know how to stop it without making his siblings think he's crazy.

Marik made his way to his Fathers camber he could already hear his feathered pen writing something on a large cylinder.

 _"You don't want to be free?"_ the voice barked. He saw his reflection in a vase speak to him, _"Then kill him!" "He's not watching.. nobody will know"_

Marik shook his head he changed his plans for the moment and went towards his sisters bedroom she was by herself near the fire,maybe she can help him.

"Or you can start with the woman".. The voice eerily said. "use the tauk to dispose of her" Marik watched his sister place the millenium tauk on the table but Marik couldn't do it.

Marik started to tear up, "Stop it" clasping his hands against his face standing in the enterance of the chamber.

Isis moved her attention away from the book she's reading and saw Marik clutching his temples, Repeating himself.

"Marik? what is it?" Isis said becoming frightened coming to his side,

"Stop it..Make Father stop, I don't want to see Odion hurt because of me" Marik said.

"Oh gosh,"Isis said comforting her brother, Isis felt Marik cry into her shoulder, His wailing was muffed by the fabric of her dress he doesn't want Father to hear him but he couldn't keep his emotions at bay,

"Marik..It's not your fault,"Isis said rubbing his scalp,

"It is!"Marik said jerking away from her,

"It's my fault he got flogged!"..Odion hates me..he won't even talk to me" Marik said and starts hyperfentilating.

"Marik.."Isis held his shoulder, "Stop, calm down"..Odion loves you he just need some time to get over his foul mood,"

"I promise, Odion's love for you is unconditional" Isis smiled."He'll never stop looking after you"

"What's going on there"? Mr Ishtar demanded. Both egyptians tensed up and Isis stood up from her kneeling down position.

"What's the mater with him"? Mr Ishtar asked noticing Mariks flushed face.

"There was a snake crawling under my bed and it frightend Marik" Isis said making an excuse hopefully Marik will cooperate.

Marik nodded in agreedment, "Sorry I disturbed you Father..I was just startled" Marik said with a soft voice.

"Marik go to bed" Mr Isthar ordered and without a word Marik walked away,

He didn't want to sleep in his own room,he's frightened what he might encounter when he's alone,and needed comfort,

Marik carefully slipped in the door of Odion's bedroom, he laid on his back sleeping peacefull,

Marik climbed in the bed next to him,and carefully placed his head agaist Odion's shoulder,

Odion didn't move remaining asleep,Marik felt safe having Odion with him,hopefully that creepy voice will leave him alone.

* * *

Odion tried to move but couldn't do so without effort,something heavy was leaning onto him making his shoulder sore,

he moved a sheet away and saw Marik asleep against him, Odion was suprised to see Marik, has he stayed up all night watching over me? Odion wondered.

Odion got up Marik half woke up and Odion placed him close to his frame as odion leaned his back against the wall,

Marik knew Odion was awake but remained silent,he couldn't find the right words to say to him.

They stayed up for a bit, Marik laid soundless againt Odions chest holding on to the fabric of his white nightwear.

Odion looked down at Marik having his cheek pressed against his heart, his eyes were open but not even once has he looked up at him nor said a single word.

Odion was in a faul mood because of the throbbing pain but didn't send Marik away,instead he asked Marik what's wrong but Marik said something incomphrehensible as a response,

all Odion understood was that Marik is scared.

Odion felt resistance when he tried to make Marik look up at him,marik felt comfy and didn't want to move from where he's resting, Odion mistaked it for not wanting to make eye contact with him and felt genuine regret for staying so mad at marik,

"Marik..I'm not mad anymore" Odion said, holding his arms around him tighter, that made Marik look up right away,

Odions eyes had affection and forgiveness in them,Marik brightened up hugging odion around the neck, It felt so nice being on speaking terms again.

"Odion are you still in pain?" Marik asked.

"Not as much, it's almost gone" Odion said, it still hurt pretty bad but a little lie to cease his worry won't harm anyone eventhough Odion is not a fan of saying untruthful things.

-/-

As the pain faded Odion started to become less cranky and now he felt a bit guilty for not being very nice to Marik, It's just a boy scared of his Father,

Marik was a bit nervous around him thinking his elder brother is still sore but Odion got over it. He can't stay mad very long. Especially at an adorable innocent child.

Marik felt alot better too and gleefully gave Odion his birthday present,and Isis gave hers,They spended a lovely evening together.

But the door arruptly opened with Mr Ishtar coming out, he looked at Odion and beckoned him to his chamber, Odion placed Marik down and the boy eyed Odion terrified,

"Youre not in trouble again are you?"Marik said.

"I don't know what i did" Odion said feeling very nervous too,

"I don't want you to be mad at me..not again" Marik squeaked.

Odion pats his scalp lowering himself to Mariks level, "I won't I promise..Odion said gathering courage and walked towards his Masters chamber.

the sound of odions sandles echoed with every step he takes and marik feared for his brothers wellbeing.

"Oh Gods melt fathers cold heart don't let him hurt Odion anymore." Marik prayed and isis came besid him for comfort.

Marik and Isis quietly stayed near the closed door after a hour or so has passed.

Odion stepped out after Ishtar who didn't acknowledged his children but Odions seems very chipper,. The siblings gave eachother a look and eyed Odion questionately,

"What did Father say"? Isis spoke up.

"I can stay outside longer instead of coming back before dawn I can come back before sunrise" Odion said, That was partly true but Odion was also happy that his master gave him permission to take Mariks place.

" Aww but I'll miss you..You never stayed from home so long"

"That's sweet Marik but I would like to grab this opertunity with both hands" Odion said

"Isis Marik Be good while I'm gone,.." Odion said stepping out of the underground tomb, This might be the last time he'll see the sun and feel the wind blowing against him,

When he's a Tomb keeper he'll be behind closed doors until he's on his deathbed because he doubts that the Pharaoh will return in his lifetime.

Isis knew something was wrong,She's happy for Odion that he's in high spirit about whatever Father said to him but it has nothing to do with having until dawn to do arrants.

"Odion.." Isis yelled running towards him panting, "Wait"!

"Lady Isis?" Odion asked wondering what's wrong.

"Odion..I feel anxious in my heart Brother,..There is something you are not telling",

Odion studied Isis,she's on to him and couldn't burden his Sisters heart anymore.

Odion swallowed and make sure they aren't eves dropped by looking around and then faced Isis again.

"Isis..Your Father and I made a deal, It was my idea.

"What is it?"..Isis asked fearing the worst.

"I wanted to protect Marik from any damage inflicted on him so..I offered Master to take Marik's place".

"I will be the tomb keeper" Odion said with his face down.

"Odion!" Isis covered her face with one hand,

"..My gosh does Marik knows about this?" Isis asked.

"No he doesn't and I don't want you to tell him anything..Just keep quiet until It's done". Odion said with large pleading eyes.

"Oh Odion,.."Isis said blinking her tears away,

"I don't wan to see you hurt..You won't get any anastetic, Your back will be carved open"

"I know isis..Father..I mean Your Father informed me about that" Odion said.

"But I want to do this for him..Everything is better than letting him go through this torture"

"Dear Odion, I was worried and prayed for Marik and now I'm worried about you," Isis said.

Odion held Isis hands into his, "It will be over soon,but stay with me at the hall until the ritual is over dear Sister"

Isis squeezed both of his hands, Odion is so timid and too submissive for his own good but Isis never seen such a brave side of him.

Isis turned her attention to Odion, "Odion I can't let you do this".

"There is nothing you can do now, I'll take his place" Odion said determined looking at Isis who had her hands clapsed together not knowing what to do to end this madness.

* * *

Marik got rid of all the mirrors or anything shiny that can have his reflection in it such as a vase golden jewerly tiny mirrors anything to receive peace. The mirrors in the dresser door couldn't be removed so he placed thick sheets around them,so far it has been peaceful but then one of the candles got blown out.

Marik huffed walking to a drawer to lit the candle back on.

 _"Marik"!_

Marik gasphed when he heard that mean spirited voice again,

"Marik..pull those sheets down so that we can talk"..face to face" the voice slissed.

Marik clutched his book going through the pages, "Leave me alone..All you do is talk bad about my family" Marik said but felt a little scared.

"Odion and I made things right again,"

"Odion is a jealous thief"..wiggeling his way to steal your Fathers love".

"a thief that will stab you in the back"! the voice echoed aggravated,

"Just shut up" Marik yelled back.

there was a pause but then the envoriment in the chamber changes to a chilly temperature.

"Don't you see I'm the only one who cares"? Marik hears the voice more clear than ever and sees two hands poking out of the cloaked mirror.

when Marik saw the shape of the hands underneath the sheets he rised to his feet panicked.

he gathered his courage,grabbing a chair and smashed it against the mirror making it break into pieces,

Marik in and exhaled heavily, "My mother who watches over me in the afterlife loves me, My dear Brother, My beloved sister! They all love me!"

"More than you ever will!" So take your lies and go to hell where you belong"! Marik said with a confident tone in his voice and for once in days he felt relief,

The voice seemed absent,marik padded towards another mirror he covered pulling the sheets down.

he saw himself in the mirror he tested the water and his reflection did exactly what he wanted thank goodness. Marik smiled a bit and moved towards the broken mirror getting rid of the shards. But as soon as Marik moved away the reflection stayed in the mirror,

it eyed Marik very displeased,following him with his ruthless eyes to a different room and disolved from the mirror slowly.

 **A/N:** **I Hope you like my take of Yami Marik's first interaction with his Hikari.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Light Gaia**


	4. The time has come

Odion remained quiet as time progressed, The day of the ritual is almost near, Marik has grown into a quiet but still playful young boy.

Marik will be celebrating his birthday soon but he wasn't looking forward to that day,He'll be old enough to have the ancient ritual carved in his back,. Isis didn't seemed as conserned as he was which was strange but Atleast she's with him all time time.

But Odion seems very detached and keeps himself at a distance, Marik felt hurt now that he needs company the most he feels like Odion has better things to do that being with him, Marik decided to confront Odion and give him a piece of his mind,All he wants is to make Odion take notice of him.

"Odion can we talk"? Marik said a bit annoyed and walked in without knocking,

Mariks annoyed features faded from his face like snow before the sun when he saw Odion on his bed with face buried in his hands,

"Odion".. Marik said climbing onto the the bed, "what's wrong"?.

Odion looked into Mariks worried orbs and put on a poker face, "Nothing I'm just tired" Odion said.

"No, Something is wrong," You are trembling and your hands are cold" Marik said feeling his palms.

"Something terrifies you Odion"..Please don't keep secrets from your younger Brother." Marik said serious,but yet with conpassion.

Those words hit Odion in the gut,he is keeping something serious from Marik but the situation is so messed up and he doesn't know how to explain his troubled mind he inflicted on himself.

"Ill be all right soon" Odion said, "I..I need to fast for a few days for mental clarity and healing., "I promise there is nothing to worry about..this problem will pass"

Marik knew he won't get an answer out of him now that he's trying his best to hide his true feelings but hopefully he'll feel secure enough to talk to him.

"I'll fast with you," Marik chirped,

"No Marik you can only cast for strength or healing"..It's unhealthy to stay without food for no reason." Odion said a bit alarmed.

"Well if you are not well then so am I" Marik spoke up,.

"We both need healing, Marik said resting a hand on Odions back,he's such an adorable boy but yet Odion feels like he's being unfair to Marik,Odion wavered from the thought of coming clean,there was no need to make this moment sour,

Odion and Marik prepared for their water fast he strictly kept drinking water but allowed Marik to drink a cup of juice when he started to feel weak after the second day,

But on the next day Odion became distant again, and Marik didn't understand why, He kept a poker face around anyone but when he was seen alone he fringed his hands in fear sweating bullets,Never in his whole life has he felt so frightened for what will come, Those carvings will burn for weeks maybe months,but he gathered strength in the promise he made,he can't give up and when it's done Marik will be free.

Marik spended time with Isis on the day before his supposed day of receiving the carvings to guard the ancient secret of the Pharaoh,she's been very supportive,she was crying but Marik didn't know it wasn't for him,but she couldn't say anything,

"Where is Odion"? Marik said a bit resentful,

"He's just busy," Isis said brushing her face dry,

"Too busy to be there for me in my darkest hour"? Marik backed away,

he exhaled and marched towards the door, "if he won't be there for me then hes no Brother of mine" Marik said bitter,.

"Marik" Isis reached out her hand towards him but he took no notice, she hopes Marik won't be too harsh on him.

Marik was hurt,disappointed and infuriated at the same time, "That selfish stupid.. aarg!"

Deep inside he felt a bit bad speaking in such an ill mannered way about Odion but right now he couldn't help it.

Marik looked up seeing white hooded men parading down the hall they seem like they were floating in their white robes that reached to the ground, " But why now"? It was supposed to be tomorrow!" Marik cried, He moved away from his hiding spot and ran to a different direction towards Odions chamber.

Marik knocked on the door panicked Odion was started and as soon as he opened the door Marik flung himself at him,

Marik spoke in fear and Odion couldn't understand him,

"Marik" Odion said gripping his shoulders,

"Odion they are coming for me"! I don't understand"

"What?.. but that's not fair"!. Did Master Ishtar backed out on their deal? But why didn't he spoke to him about it first"? Odion wondered.

Odion heard serveral footsteps nearing the door, "Quick hide".. Ill tell them you are not here" Odion whispered, Marik nodded and hid himself.

They knocked and Odion confronted them, Marik watched them from his hiding place but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Can I have one hour of prayer?" Odion asked the men, They looked at eachother murmuring but then they agreed with Odions request leaving him be for the moment.

Odion turned towards Marik who remained hidden in Odions study room, "Marik they won't be back for a short while" Odion said reaching out for his hands,

"You want to pray to the Gods with me"? Odion asked a bit shaken,

"No!" Marik said pushing his hands away, "Why on Earth should I?"

"Prayers are not going to make things better, Soon Father will mutilate my back not yours!" You are so obsessed with your own issue but what can possibly be more important than support me?!" Marik yelled tears building up.

"Can't you see I'm scared?" Marik breathed.

Isis is there for me but not you"..I'll be a tomb keeper soon and I just need you with me"..atleast until the ritual is over But that's obviously too much to ask!

"You're such a lousy person!" Marik raised his voice,

Odion squirmed at the harsh tone but didn't take it to the heart,Odion could see his fear and he could no longer hide it,

"Marik..i spoke with your Father and you don't have to be a tomb keeper,"

Marik brightened up,"But does that mean I'm free"? Marik smiled."I don't have to dedicate my life to some random Pharaoh?"

Odion shook no, smiling a bit

"Odion we can get out of here, Just the three of us"..We can start a new life outside this tomb among people" Marik whispered excited.

"Marik..You can escape but I have to stay here.." Odion said sadly,"I can't come with you"

"But why not"?..wasn't this what you wanted brother"? Marik said

Odion swallowed and looked Marik in the eyes he had the hard time telling him but there is no point in keeping secrets.

."Marik..I've taken your place,..I don't want you to go through so much torture so I begged your father to take me instead"

"To Guard you"

marik remained silent for a moment, he couldn't believe what Odion has done.

"You..You are so stupid Odion!"..I slowly started to accept my duties and now you are the one who will get hurt" Marik said.

"Why didn't you say something..?I feel so awful for not knowing what you did behind my back!"

I need to see father"..I can't let you go in there" Marik said and wanted to reach to the door,

"I can't turn back the clock your Father has decided" Odion said.

"it's going to be ok, just be strong for me," Odion said and for once Marik could see fear spark in those brave orbs.

Marik grabbed onto Odion wailing,

"It should have been me not you"!..You've already been through so much" marik cried in his elder brothers arms.

"Odion don't go!.." Marik said, "You can't go..I can't afford seeing you in more pain"

"I promise you won't.." Odion said,"Just wait outside for me and don't forget your prayers to the Gods"

"we will get through this" Odion said but Marik kept weeping.

Isis walked over them,Odion must have told Marik..She knew this day would come, all they can do now is stay strong because the ritual will start in soon.

a curt knock was heard, and both of them looked at the door, Marik stopped crying but was still distraught, Odion opened the door and white cloaked figures told him to come to the masters chamber, Marik hiccuped looking at Odion as he gets taken away, He still couldn't believe they are not here for him,

Odion walked in silence after the guards, Odion fasted the whole day to remain strong he made his last prayers to the Gods as he was on his way,a dark room where his Master awaits him,.

Marik watched him walk through the hall, he felt so bad for Odion part of him wanted to order the guards to let him go but it would only make Father enraged,anyone who interferes will be horribly beatened,Even If it's a petite girl like Isis.

Odion went inside the ritual chamber without fear, Not even once did he turn back or struggle.

Marik knew Odion kept him in thought as he allowed Father to cut his back.

One of the men who were present tied a gag around Odions mouth, Mr Ishtar ordered Odion to lay down on the stone table,

Odion did wat he was told not showing No sign of fear,he lowered his robe to his waist and when Mr Ishtar turned around with a heated knife Odion was already laying flat on his stomach,.

Mr Isthar pressed a firm hand on Odions back, "Do not move a muscle or ill hurt you a lot more than necessary"

Odion digs his nails in his palms but remained calm he kept his eyes closed and prayed for strength,

Odion felt the tip of the heated knife first, his eyes shot open and then he could hear his flesh getting torn apart,. The carving of his back lasted for hours but Odion didn't make a sound he bit on his gag in pain gripping the cold stone table with his nails,

he twitched in pain without a sound, He didn't want to scream incase Mr Ishtar could hear him, he knew Mr Ishar enjoyed harming Odion as he heat up the knife again with a malicous smirk.

There were more people present they were supposed to hold Odions arms and legs in case he starts to scream and can't hold still because of the pain but it wasn't needed.

The Guards looked at Odion with disbelief, not even a single cry or the slightest beg for mercy was heard, marik and Isis expected loud screams echoeing down the hall but it so quiet Marik praised the gods for not letting him hear Odion scream because that would break his heart in millions of pieces,.

"Sister?" Marik said, Isis who had her hands clasped together closed to her heart lowered them turning her gaze towards Marik.

"Why did you kept this from me"? Marik asked knowing that Isis kept her mouth shut the whole time about Odions decision.

"For days I lived in a nightmare wondering why Odion remained so distant instead of comforting me, But it was him who needed support.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marik said but this time visibly agitated.

Isis bit her lip and shook her head, "I couldn't do it " was her only response,.

Marik eyed her unsatisfied, sure he was angry with Odion too but couldn't believe Isis covered up for Odion,while Marik had every right to know.

Marik left her side without a word waiting by himself until he can enter the chamber,

Why was he so mean to Odion?..He regretted not being able to help him get through this hardship,and felt his heart ache remembering Odions hurt expression in his eyes when he aggressively shoved his welcoming hands away in anger,to make it worse he called Odion..that gentle angel-like soul worthless.

"Odion..I've been such a fool,Youve been through so much pain because of me!but I promise you..I will never be cruel to you again." Marik wept keeping his head down as tears traveled down his face like a broken water pipe.

Odions back oozed blood it traveled an dripped down to the ground, Mr Ishtar disposed of the bloody knife,

He was disappointed Odion didn't say one single word, He would have hoped that Odion will scream in terror begging him to end his misery but didn't had the opertunity to mock Odion calling him a worthless slave. Ishtar stepped away from the stone table so that the men can treat his open back, He as the allowed to be stitched to stop the bleeding because it could ruin the symbols.

Odion laid on the stone table for hours bathing in his own blood, His back burned like he was mauled for hours by dogs.

Ishtar was the first one to clear out Marik gasped seeing his father's gray-ish robe soaked in a crimson colour.

"Oh Odion...My Brother."..Regret grew in his heart and grabbed a wet cloth placing it on one of the carvings,Odion flinched at the wet contact and couldn't say a word because of the pain.

The men entered with a serum and bandages, the men told Marik to stay outside even though he wanted to stay,

Odions back has been bandaged by the men and was brought to the recovery chamber,his body aced and not just his back the sore spreads from his back to his legs and had a throbbing headache,.

Isis tried to keep the fever down while chanting a peaceful chant to the Gods to spare Odion, Isis went to bed as the night cloaked the sky with bright stars but Marik couldn't find it in him to leave Odion.

Odion woke up hours later his eyes needed time to adjust at the light, an ice cold cloth filled with chunks of ice still remained on his forehead,His hand rested in his stomach and realized he held onto a small hand,

Marik moved a bit,waking up and noticed that it was Odion who caressed his hand,

Marik smiled happy, Odion was still weak but he managed to Hold onto his hand instinctively.

"Thank you" Marik said, holding Odions hand close to his face.

Odion gave a gently squeeze in response closing his eyes again to heal but a small smile remained on his features, He did it, Its finally over,

And best of all Marik remained unharmed,.

 **A/N: Sluggish update I know, I've been ill with the flu for days.**

 **Egyptians in ancient times have been fasting for getting rid of omens illness and for mental clarity and strength. How will this act of loyalty affect Mariks Yami? Will it go away or..**

 **Well you have to stay tuned to find out.**

 **T.C Light Gaia**


	5. Sins of the family

Odion slept alot since the ritual has happened, he refused to eat or speak to anyone he just remain under the covers,

he felt alone but yet he couldn't face anyone,If only something could ease the burning sensation,it burns so bad there is no relief for it,

Odion could hear water being poured into glas vase like cup and tried to move to that direction,Odion closed his eyes when a cloth was caressed against his feverish face,

"Áre you all right Odion"?

Odion didn't respond he just moved Mariks hand away he didn't want to feel cold at the moment.

Odion just stared blankly infront of him not acknowledging marik.

"I can change those banages for you if you wish.." Marik offered but there was no response,it frustrated Marik he already feels bad enough and this silent treatment doesn't make it any better.

"Odion,..please say something".. Marik said trying again.

Still nothing,Odion only exhaled and continiued to rest.

"Brother..Why won't you look at me"? Marik pleaded when Odion moved his face away when Marik tried to cup it,

he became upset feeling like he's being shut down again. "Am I to blame for this"?" Marik asked.

Mariks eyes moved in a saddened matter,it seems like Odions body is on Earth but his spirit is somewhere else,like it's dwelling in a different dimension,

His eyes seems so lifeless.

"Speak to me"..Please just one word..I'm worried about you" Marik said trying to hold his tear in.

Odion moved his eyes towards Marik and he noticed that his eyes started to tear up in pain.

Odion reached out his hand towards Marik grabbing his collar but not in a hostile way, It was a silent cry for help.

"It hurts.." Odion said softly."I'm in so much pain!"

"Oh Odion," Marik said holding his brother,

"Lean on to me Brother" Marik said pushing odion against him.

"Master Marik" Odion said tensing up as his cheek was pressed against the shoulder.

"Shh.."

"Don't call me Master, atleast for now" Marik said holding him tight,cradling the older broken brother against his chest. It's a very hard habit for Odion to break but he just want to be there for him as a Brother he can trust,and wished Odion could see that.

"Call me brother,that's who I am" Marik said gentle.

Marik kept his arms carefully around Odions back and his eyes started to tear up too, His beloved brother made a sacrifice for him.

He was happy that Odion spoke again,it was like a breeze of luck, Marik played with his black hair like Odion Always does when he's in his embrace.

Odion tensed up again still needed time to accept that everytime Marik raises his hand it's not to hurt him,

 _That poor soul..Always treated like Garbage because of me,_ Marik thought,

"Forgive me Brother", marik said grabbing onto a handful of hair.

 _I don't want to see you in pain anymore,or see you be wary of me..I want you to love me like I love you._

 _I want you to be happy,with me,with Isis..That's my wish for you..Beloved Brother._

Odion moved his cheek from Marik's frame, "I did this for you master" Odion said submissive.

"I should be forgiven for letting you live with fear un needed"

"Odion If you told me the truth I'd still be frightful and probably be plagued with sleepless nights.

"Coming clean about the deal you made with Father right away would make my pain even worse..so in a way I'm happy you didn't say anything"

"But Odion..no more secrets..I hate it when things are kept from me"

" Especially If you do it.. it's like a slap to the face,I feel so disrespected" Marik said serious.

Odion shook his head a bit,"I'll never keep a secret again..I'll Always be truthful to you"

"Brothers never lie to eachother" Odion spoke.

Marik felt his heart quiver with happiness, Odion finally acknowledged him as a Brother..and pulled Odion close again in response,

 _finally,_

Marik Always feared that he's partly responsible for Odion's broken behavior,but for once in years he could see a fragile sign of recovery.

* * *

Odion remained in bandages for days, Those carvings still hurt and at times it starts to burn in the middle of the night.

but he couldn't let Marik know about the pain he's feeling, He already stayed awake with him for plenty of nights,

Everything seemed to go decent,it's been a few moths since the ritual has happenened, he tried to convince Isis and Marik to get out of here but none of them refused to leave Odion all alone in here unloved.

During playing Odion was bitten by a Cobra that crawled out of the cracks of the tomb,

"Marik stay back!" Odion breathed. he wanted to come to Odion's aid but Odion didn't want him to get bitten.

Odion lost his ability of his legs but managed to crush the Cobra's head with a stone, It bit Odion in the shoulder before he could kill it but Odion didn't feel anything because of the adrenaline that rushed through him.

The Cobra still hissed showing of it's fangs while the stone has penetrated it's body. Odion lifted the rock and smashed the Cobra again blood spat out of the head silencing the vile serpent forgood.

"Odion" Marik kneeled next to him, "Let me see your leg" But Odion didn't want to let go of his Injury.

"Please I want to help you!..let me see!" Marik urged trying to move his hands away.

"I'm ok.." Odion slurred he felt his nerve system shutting down he felt numb but couldn't speak very well anymore.

"Odion you are not" Mariks eyes shined with tears of worry,

"Let me help" Marik tried again and Odions grip loosened, the bite of the Cobra left a thick purple swelling around the bite and Marik ripped off a part of his robe trying it around it.

foam appeared in the corner of Odion's mouth it startled Marik and Odion's temprature went up, his vision faded before passing out.

He could hear Mariks voice calling out to him.,but couldn't make a sound.

Isis was in her chamber,she knew where Marik was but her inner peace felt disturbed,it's like even without using the Milenium tauk she could tell trouble is ahead.

"Isis!" she heard Marik calling her and rised from her seat hurrying towards Marik's Whereabouts. He never calls out to her for no reason and it worried her even more.

"Marik what's going on?" Isis said turning around the corner.

"Oh no what happened?" Isis screamed in fright, Seeing a unconcious Odion over marik's shoulders.

"A Cobra bit him..Pleasse you have to help him Isis!" Marik cried letting all his emotions free.

Isis came to their side and Marik helped Marik carry him to the recovery chambers,

Isis treated Odions leg getting most of the Poison out,

Sickly Odion breathed in and out,his breathing was raspy and struggled to breathe. Isis placed a cold cloth on his forehead and his face was adorned with bullets of his own sweat as the fever rises.

Isis breathed out and clasped her hands together praying to the Gods begging them to watch over her fallen brother. Her shoulders shook as she started to cry,

through crying Isis kept her voice steady and started to chant a peaceful melody, a chant of healing.

It might not help but if Odion passes atleast he's not alone and hopefully He'll pass without pain.

Marik held onto Odions cold hand,his tears hasn't ceased flushing down, _Odion if you die..I'll never forgive Father._

 _If Odion has left then maybe the Cobra never had the chance to bite him,. Marik thought._

At the moment Marik doesn't know who he should hate more, The Pharaoh for letting the ones he love suffer in his name or his Father who woun't let go of his abusive practices and traditions.

Isis promised Marik that she'll watch over him and won't shut one eye until Odion gets out of that bed again,and the next night Marik watched over him.

His fever hasnt decreased and Marik feared for the worst.

"You can't die Odion" Marik sobbed, "I refuse to live in a world without You Odion..So you better not die on me"

"You will leave this world as an old man..but not tonight!" Marik said firm. "Now it's not your time do you hear me?"

Odions breathing slowed down and Marik felt a gentle squeeze and odions eye lids moved sligthly.

"oh Thank horus" Marik said feeling a few found hope inside his soul,Odion will make it,his heart tells him so,

Marik came close to Odions motionless face and took the cloth from his forehead, the ice in the cup has already melted only a few ice cubes remained floating over the water.

and decided to fetch him more ice,Marik filled it and hurried towards the recovery chamber, he didn't want to leave Odion for one minute because of the fear that Odion could pass any second.

Marik bumped into his Father who watched him coldly. Marik gulped keeping a firm grip on the large cup. "Father can I please go to odion?"

"His condition hasn't improved much" Marik said with effort wishing he could shove his Father aside.

"Not even one bit?" Mr Ishtar asked.

"not much..please Father get out of my way" Marik said.

"I knew Odion might die, But it doesn't matter,he's just a slave"

Marik couldn't believe his ears," He's not a slave he's more worth than that" Marik said angry and brushed passed him.

a hostile hand stopped him from going anywhere and dragged Marik with him, in fright Marik let the cup full of ice drop to the ground.

"Father get off me!" Marik yelled trying to lossen his grip from his wrist.

"I was a fool for letting Odion take his place, if he dies then I have no choice but make you go through the ritual" Mr Ishtar said.

"Odion is not dead!" Marik screamed.

"He will be when I'm done..Odion has served his purpose" Ishtar said heartless and pushed Marik against the table hitting his head against the stone making him disorientated.

Mr Isthar placed a hostile hand against Mariks mouth, His eyes grew with fright as his Father held out a knife infront of him.

a muffed cry for Mercy came from Marik but his Father didn't care, the ritual will be fulfilled.

the knife was heatened up while restraing Marik with his free hand "Now stand still" Ishtar ordered and Marik looked behind him in fear,

tears plashed down on the stone table and cried for his Father to stop once more through the gag Ishtar forced on him.

all the pleas fell on deaf ears Ishtar kept Marik's robe on but was torn open from the back.

"Stop moving"Ishtar ordered and adrenaline went throught his body when the tip of the knife went inside his skin.

* * *

Isis trusted Odion under Mariks care now that his condition is out of life danger but knew something was wrong for some reason, her candle was blown by a swift wind slash,it made the atmosphere so chilly,

" what if Odion's condition became worse"? Without a second thought she cleared out of her chamber.

she wanted to travel to the recovery chamber but she had that weird old feeling,but all she heard was the burning sound of the Torches that lit up the hall.

to make herself feel safe she grabbed one od the Torches making her way to the recovery chamber.

But something tells her to go to her Fathers chamber since there are weird faint noises that can be heard and Isis changed direction.

when she arrived at her Father's chamber red liquid poured out of the gap of the door,isis stepped back in horror and the faint noises sounds like something is being stabbed.

Isis gathered her courage and pushed the door open, Marik had the rod clutched in his hand stabbing the corpse of their Father multiple times while giggling with glee.

MR Ishtars eyes were stabbed out and the Back was torn open, Marik ripped the Hieroglyphs off his Fathers skin like ripping a paper from a book.

Marik noticed Isis standing there,she was so terrified that she couldn't make her legs obey.

Marik rised from his position after he stabbed his Father to death the torn robe fell to his waist,his back didn't had any carvings so Marik must have attacked before Ishtar could mutilate him.

Marik turned towards isis,his chuckle turned into a hysterical laughter as he came running after her, Isis threw the torch towards Marik but he doged her attack and the torch fell into the puddle of water. making her atmosphere completely dark as she's being chased. she threw fire pilars down hopefully it will create a hurdle so that she might escape.

She heard his footsteps coming after fast and almost urinated in her dress in fear,

"Odion! Odion! Help!" Isis pleads as she ran up the stairs,if she makes it outside then she would lure Marik away safely from Odion,maybe isis can reach a local village to find reinforcement to take her brother down.

she felt the door of the exit she felt the lock but couldn't open it, it was too dark and the key must be in Fathers chamber.

Isis felt like a hard stone was throbbing in her gut and knew, Marik is in the same room as her and made herself as small as possible hiding behind and old book shelf.

Isis felt her heart beat in her throat as she hears the blood dripping on the ground from the rod.

"don't run Isis"..Yami Marik whispered."..the sooner I find you,the sooner I can get rid of that pest Odion"

Yami Marik's eyes moved from side to side as he walked towards the shelf,scanning the suroundings for a sob or a movement in the dark.

"I know you are here" marik taunted as he tears the blood soaked robe off him to maximize his mobility.

Isis eyes grew in fright when she sees the silhouete inches away from her,it was the end she's going to get caught and prepared to be stabbed any second as soon as Marik looks behind the box. warm tears traveled over her face trying not to make a sudden movement.

Marik's ears perked up when he heard something fall further away,

Marik sneered in annoyance,And decided to investigate,

Isis was out of breath but knows that she can't stay here, if he comes back here then he will find her.

Isis carefully opened his eyes and saw Yami Marik disappear around the corner, this was her chance to escape and made herself small as possible

leaping over the stairs that takes her to Odion, she has to find a way to get him out of there.

"Isis"!

Isis gasped when she heard Yami Mariks voice call out to her furious,and she hid behind a pilar,she knew Yami Marik was near her but didn't know where he was, he could be standing behind her right now and kill her with a swift stab.

He moves around much faster than she thought it's like he knows her next move, It's too late to reach Odion and she prayed that Yami Marik won't get him.

Where in Ra's are the guards"? Did he killed them aswell"? Isis wondered.

"Isis come out" Yami Marik yelled looking around,

"I'm growing tired of this game sister" and for a moment he thought he saw a shadow pass the burning torch and his face curved in disgust.

Isis could hear his taunts echoeing behind her and ran towards the chambers where supplies are being kept. Isis closed the door behind her looking for something to defend herself with. There wasn't much if only she had her tauk,but now there is no time to mourn for the things she doesn't have and needs to find something else.

her eyes caught the sight of a golden septer, it wasn't big but it was large enough to give Marik a good wack.

The hair on Isis neck rised knowing that Yami Marik is coming closer and looked for an area to hide.

lots of noises was heard in the other room as Marik moved shelfs away to see if Isis is not in there,he groaned in annoyance he could have sworn he saw her run down this hall.

Isis held her shaky hand against her mouth,tears stinging in her eyes as she hears yami Marik coming closer towards the room she's hiding.

she could see his shadow nearing through the small gap of the closet, his head poked in shoving the door open, he looked under the bed and moved further, Isis flinched everytime Yami Marik smacked something away to look for Isis with his rod's spear drawn.

isis lowered her head squeazing her eyes shut placing another hand around her mouth praying in silence hoping Yami Marik will go away and that Odion isn't killed.

It became darker in the closet she's in,Isis opened her eyes slowly looking at the gap, Isis let out a muffed scream when she saw Yami Marik peeking in the gap, She could see a ruthless lavender eye of Yami Marik looking at her sinisterly,.

the eye narrowed and isis could see an evil smile curve on his face and opened the door, Isis screamed hysterical as he towered over her trying to kick Yami Marik in the chest but it didn't help,

She wacked the septer across his face leaving a bruise,Yami Mariks eyes grew in fury growling at her attempt to injure him.

Yami Marik grabbed a handful of hair dragging Isis out of the closet while she tried to let him go of her as she screamed for aid, Yami Marik dragged her by the hair over the ground until he reached towards the door.

"Go to hell"! Yami Marik screamed as he raised the sharp end of the rod, Isis kept crying for aid moving her legs panicked. Yami Marik felt a shadow past him when he turned around Odion smacked a large egyptian vase across the face.

Yami Marik fell down and Isis tried to take the milenium rod from him Yami Marik refused to let go and hit Isis with it against her eye.

Isis fell on the ground holding her injured eye and Yami Marik got up to his feet in an inhuman way.

With a quick pace Marik pinned Odion to the wall and stabbed the millenium rod multiple times in his stomach and out of spite he stabbed the rod in Odions palm,

Odion started to become dizzy from the flowing blood loss,trying not to pass out.

Isis cried and tried to grab Marik by the hair but Marik used the rod's power to pin her down,

Marik laughed hysterically and was about to use the rod to stab Odion in the face, but his eyes became blank like he was stunned for a moment.

Odion saw it as a chance to escape he punched a puzzled Marik in the face, Yami Marik came to his senses and charged but Odion smacked him with the Milenium rod during the struggle Marik made Odion lose his grip.

Odion didn't understand where Marik got his strength from, he seemed stronger than an adult twice Odions age, and it frightened him,This being is not Marik.

Yami Marik clutched the rod but instead of killing Odion he stabbed himself in a non vital area. It made the golden shield around Isis drop,she curled on the ground frightened.

Marik was no longer concious but woke up when he heard Isis cry, He looked up to see a terrified Odion,

"Odion youre injured" Marik said weak. Odion took steps back as Marik reached a conserned hand towards Odions injuries.

"W..what's wrong?" Marik said feeling hurt, _why Isis crying? and why was his brother affraid of him?_

Marik mumbled something more and fell on the ground, Odion swallowed and carefully walked a circle around Marik and came to Isis.

"Isis "Odion said ..

Odion grabbed her and in response she held onto Odion for protection Isis kept crying, she never felt so frightened. Odion kept an eye on Marik while shushing isis.

 **A/N:** **I must say I couldn't write the chasing scene during night time,because it was kind of spooky.**

 **Yami Marik Always freaked me out back in the day.**

 **Also I didn't like the fact that Isis is so useless during the assault of Odion so here she's tougher.**

 **And I like the way LuckyLadybug writes Marik so I'm trying to make my Marik resembles hers a bit but not too much since I don't like to copy others.**

 **Light Gaia.**


	6. Hatred and revenge

Marik woke up in a darkened room,covers of his bed was around him,he wondered how he got here,he remembered a heated conversation with his Father and everything went black, he can't remember what happened after that.

marik felt a bit sluggish and wished to rest a bit more,he wanted to move the bangs from his face but his hand seems restricted by something. Marik was wide awake in alarm.

He janked his arm but realised he couldn't use his other arm aswell. Marik looked up and noticed that both of his hands were tied up around the wrist. Marik struggled to free himself the straps on his wrist started to burn but Marik ignored it as he tried to wiggle his wrist free or damage the iron where the strap was tied.

The covers fell off him during the wrestle and Marik noticed a bandage around his stomach briefly he remembered that Odion got stabbed by someone and the intruder almost killed isis If Odion didn't stepped in.

he fears for their life and could hear a faint presence,the chances are high that the killer is still among them and he has to reach his siblings right now,

"Odion" Marik yelled and got out of bed,not paying attention to his injury he didn't care who did that to him his sibling wellbeing is what made him rise to his shaky feet.

The area was dark and Marik found his way to his siblings where abouts instinctively, "Odion Isis!" Marik called out for them he feared the worst, They can't be dead!

he ran towards the hall and was met with Isis who just got rid of her bloody dress.

Isis screamed horrified fearing that he'll kill her,

"Isis it's Marik"..Please i'm not going to hurt you"!

"Your eye!" Marik said conserned noticing the eye patch,"Dear Sister who did this to you?" Marik asked.

Isis didn't understand why Marik didn't remember what he did to her but remained silent,she didn't wan to sprinkle more oil on the fire.

"It's ok Marik..just get to bed..I'll get you something to wear" Isis tried to stay collected despite being terrified,she really wanted Marik to leave atleast until Odion comes back.

"where is Odion"?..Marik asked. Isis calmed down slowly, His voice has the innocence and gentleness back and no longer sounded possesed.

"Marik stay here"Isis said sweating bullets,

"But I have to see Odion he's hurt!"

"No..Isis said her voice rasped with fear,she held her hands against his chest, her hands felt ice cold against his skin, And Isis never has cold hands unless she's terrified.

"Leave Odion be" Isis said preventing him to come closer and tries to convince Marik to return to his room,fearing that whatever possesed him might return to dispose of Odion.

"Isis..what's going on?"...Where is odion?! Marik said moving her hands from his chest gripping her shoulders, Isis cowered when he grabbed her,he never seen her so spooked and his harsh voice only made it worse.

"Isis" Marik said, "Is Odion..dead?"

Isis looked up and could see his eyes are tearing up,she could see in his eyes that the real Marik is talking to her and the tension and fear left her body,she embraced him and Marik gladly returned it,

Marik cherished the moment they stood there in the dark hall that was only lit up with torches,Marik caresed Isis scalp stepping back,

"Sister..If something bad happened I need to know" Marik tried again,

"Where is Odion"! Marik said his panick was showing his whole body shivered not knowing what happened to Odion almost makes him lose his sanity.

"Here" a voice said,both of them looked up and Odion stepped into the light.

Isis was relieved that she's no longer alone,marik let go of Isis and ran up to him, Odion became alarmed but his heart rate slowed down when Marik didn't try to stab him, Marik felt Odion shiver but he payed no notice,

All he cared about is that his siblings are safe from harm,

It took a moment before Odion carefully placed his hands around Mariks back,he hopes the nightmare is over but one question still remains, How are they going to tell Marik what has happened?.

"Odion I was so worried..The intruder..You scared him away didn't you?" Marik looked at Odion hopefully.

Odion stared into his eyes and then glanced over to Isis,he shouldn't have come back but he heard Mariks voice echoe down the hall and feared that he might hurt Isis when he becomes possesed again by whatever wicked spirit that is present in their home.

"Odion?..Brother what's wrong?" Marik urged, he knew Odion is affraid but of what?.

"If..If you killed the intruder then I won't tell the towns police,It was self defense but please tell me what happened"Marik argued.

But the answer to that received an answer before Odion could say anything, a golden yellow light appeared from the hall and Marik knew someone was there.

Marik made a sprint towards the light but Odion stopped him "Marik wait!"

"No!" Marik snapped shoving odion against the wall it was like he got his strength and speed back and it startled Odion.

Isis and Odion ran after him hoping he won't find his Fathers body. Marik worried for his father,no matter what he did he's still his father and doesn't deserve to die.

Marik arrived at his father's chamber the walls had slight blood on them including the stone table.

On the floor there was a body wrapped in a white burial sheet,

and a silhouette appeared. It was a servant of the Pharaoh he introduced himself as Shadi bringing the tombkeepers the good news that the Pharaoh has returned and dissolved on the spot.

Marik came closer to the un identified body and moved the sheets from the face way,Marik backed away in shock. It was his Father they eyes were missing. They were dogged out with a sharp object and Marik let out a wail.

Isis and Odion heard Mariks scream echoe and tried to run faster,they arrived at the chamber and Marik grieved for his Father briefly until he focused his eyes on his siblings.

"That servant...he killed father" Marik said vengeful.

Isis took a step didn't know what to do and neither did Odion,They didn't want to put the blame on something the servant didn't do but If they tell him He was the one who did it then what if things will become a lot worse?

Odion and Isis decided to protect Marik instead but didn't put the blame on the servant they only said that there is no proof that the servant has anything to do with it,But Marik didn't care, wether he did it or not. The Pharaoh is responsible for all the pain his family had to go through..and one day he'll pay with his own blood for that.


	7. Date at the museum

With an annoyed huff Kaiba slammed the phone back in It's holder. A bit harder than he had intended and it made his Brother flinch.

Kaiba glanced over to the younger sibling giving him an apologetic half smile. He just had a woman on the line asking if he would like to meet up with her.

At first he wasn't interested but she mentioned things over the phone that only he knows. That caught his attention well kind of. He wasn't sure If he should believe the mumbo jumbo about his destiny but she promised that his stay at the Museum will be worthwhile.

Shes also willing to share information about Egyptian God cards. The most powerful beings in Dual monsters.

Kaiba took his sibling along,and remained quiet the whole ride,when the limo was busy parking Kaiba already stepped out.

"It won't be long,do not go anywhere until I've returned" Kaiba said and made his way up to the stairs.

Isis knew right away he was there and the door opened before he could knock,. A graceful egyptian woman answered the door.

"Greetings Mr Kaiba" She said with a calm formal voice and let him in.

"Walk this way I have plenty of things to show you" Isis said.

Kaiba didn't expect her to look like this. he looked at the ancient things for a moment and then focused on Isis who walked infront of him.

her hair danced along with her as her feet lifted and touched the ground with every step.

"So what's your name again?" Kaiba asked curt.

"Isis..Isis Ishtar" she said when they stood infront of a large hieroglypic rock where two men are dualing in ancient times."I run this museum as manager"she said.

"Lovely sweet heart now get to business I'm not here to stare at ancient relics all day" Kaiba said but he just couldn't find it in himself mock her or make snarky remarks which is very odd because he has no problem being a dick to any woman.

"Ahem yes ofcourse"Isis said dropping the desire to make Kaiba feel at home.

"I've been having visions of your pastlife and also about the future of this Battle city tournament of yours" Isis said and a glow appeared around her.

"With this you can have a look in my mind to see for yourself" Isis said digging a hand in her dress to pull out a glowing Tauk.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba said wary.

"Don't be alarmed no harm is meant Kaiba" Isis said gentle and Kaiba started to glow too and saw the action he did in his own past life.

* * *

Marik sat in somekind of throne room,dressed in a purple cloak with the eye of Horus ontop of the hood,while playing with the Millenium rod,His desire is to defeat the Pharaoh in his own game and after that he and his friends can die or be tortured by shadow demons forever.

Time does not exist there and they can't die,there is only pain,.and after that he will crown himself as Pharaoh.

Marik got off the chair walking towards a God card in protective glass. It's the winged dragon of Ra the most powerful being any mortal has ever summoned.

Marik lowered the hood letting the cloak fall off his body, Holding the card in one hand while crossing his arms. Marik felt something odd and looked at his reflection in the protective glass everything seemed fine at first but then his reflection started to act funny.

His reflection grinned sinister and the third eye started to glow.

Marik gasped stumbling back he fell on his backside and the temperature of the room dropped,his skin felt cold and he shivered without any control over it.

"No!" Marik whimpered."I've put you away forgood!"

"Stay away!" Marik yelled. "Whatever you are just stay the hell Out of my mind".

Marik held his Millenium item when he wasn't startled by strange whispering chants.

" _Marik.."_ a voice slissed his name through the chants.

"Enough"! Marik yelled alarmed firing an attack from the millennium rod breaking the glass of multiple objects.

Marik stayed on his guard,the voice in his head stopped but he felt spooked and couldn't look at his reflection. Marik breathed out and cleared out,he no longer wanted to be mind was with Odion why hasn't he returned yet.

Did he bailed out?..no he's too loyal to do that..but why hasn't he returned yet?

Marik closed the door behind him and kept his room as light as possible thank goodness there aren't any mirrors to spook him,He rested his arms on his knees on the bed Hopefully Odion will return soon.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the ground while he breathed outloud like he ran a Marathon,shakily he rised to his feet again facing Isis."What have you done?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing..atleast nothing that might shatter your fragile ego" Isis said.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked giving her a hostile glare.

"You only care about beating the Pharaoh like a child who is jealous of the other with greater potential..but there are worse things at stake than be the king of games"

"If you let a madman like my Brother enter the tournament people could die,not just the dualist but also the ones who aren't."

"I'm asking you kindly to cancel this tournament" Isis said stepping forward coming closer to the much taller man.

"No" Kaiba said without batting an eye,he really doesn't care nor is he affraid of that lunatic.

"Very well.." Isis said stepping back,

"There is something I need to give you" Isis said looking over her shoulder and moved to a vault. Kaiba followed her with his eyes first but then he walked after her curious.

"This monster card might be a good addition to your deck" Isis said.

Kaiba looked at the beast in awe, "The God card" Kaiba said and Isis gave a small nod as a response.

"Obelisk the tormentor..I will lend this to you,maybe this will keep you safe If you ever have to face my Brother" Isis said hopeful.

"How do you know I will give it back?" Kaiba asked a bit surprised that Isis would just hand over Obelisk like that.

"I have no concerns about that. "Fate will decide not us" Isis said calm. Kaiba watched her for a moment and decided to leave.

Isis placed a hand on her glowing tauk she felt at peace giving Obelisk to Kaiba. She knows that the Egyptian God cards will fall in the hands of the rightful owner after Battle city,

Everything still seem unclear but hopefully the Gods will grant her more visions so that maybe she can know more about the Future of her lost Brother.

Kaiba climbed back in the limo who still waited infront of the stairs, his visit went a lot pleasant than he expected.

There was something about eyes,her voice was so calm like springtime. Despite being kind of a douche towards her she remained polite.

Kaiba stared at the Obelisk card again as he sat in the back of the limo. His brother fell asleep using Kaiba's long vest as a blanket. For some strange reason Isis words remained in his thoughts and he didn't know what's going on. He felt drawn to this lady,maybe it's her mysteriousness or her graceful petite appearance..

Kaiba started to find a good reason for having Isis in his thoughts even when he tries to think of something else.

"It must be that Tauk of hers" Kaiba said to himself putting the Obelisk card in his deck."After she showed me those visions with that thing my mind hasn't been clear at all."

But is that really true?..Isis seems too kind and pure to play mind tricks like that insane psycopathic brother of hers but still he must stay on his guard,but why does she has such a huge impact on his thoughts?

Sure he thinks about the Pharaoh all the time but only to think of stratagies to beat him but this woman she's so..

Kaia snapped out wavering from that unusual thought that entered his mind,reminding himself that he has no desire to have anything to do with her ever again,he's here to win.

* * *

Odion finally tracked down lots of rare cards and got enough for the Battle city finals,If only things were already over. He's growing tired of following commands but he must not protest or he won't be having a mind of his own. And who knows what he would do to others without having any control over his own actions. The last thing he needs is become a mindless puppet like all the other Ghouls.

Snow started to fall as night time came,but it all felt so strange never in his whole life he has seen snow. he listened to the slush sound his shoes make as he takes his steps on the thick layers of ice. He watched his own breathing traveling to the air but still he felt like he's dead. Odion didn't understand that feeling.

Maybe it's because he knows what he's doing is wrong,The Pharaoh is innocent,he's hunting down the wrong person and harming his friends who are blameless to all of this.

or maybe because he can put an end to this. To all the potential harm Marik will inflict upon others with mind control and the shadow games.

Odion walked in a quiet isolated alley,for a moment he thought he heard a noise. Odion scanned the area but so far nothing fishy is in the air and continued walking. It's probably just a hobo going through the trash.

two thugs surrounded Odion one had chains and the other armed with a bat.

Odion eyed them both not backing away, Odion had to endure alot of abuse in his life with bottled up anger,and teaching these kind of scum a lesson could just be the therapy he needs for the moment.

"Those rare cards you got there"..hand it over and we won't kill you"

"Including your wallet..I don't think those things value more than your life now does it"?

Odion didn't respond but kept his composure ignoring the flight reaction,he won't hand anything over to these filth.

Odions hands were at the side and clenched them into a fist, "Come on" Odion said quiet but audiable enough for them to hear it.

at first they thought they miss heard him how can a scrawny guy like him be so stupid to go 2 against one.

the thugs came closer being aggressive yelling at Odion to remove his egyptian gold,and give his money.

"Come on!" Odion said louder taking a step forward.

one of them became nervous."I don't know man..this dude is quite tall," by the look of Odion's aloof posture he didn't seem afraid and maybe he has a good reason for it,

"This wanker is just all bark and no bite..he's just trying to distract us"

"He doesn't look frightened" The other one said.

the third member appreared it must be the ring leader,"He should be afraid" an older thug said revealing a huge razor like knife."What can he possibly do?" the thug said confident.

"Time to find out" Odion thought glaring at the thug behind him,

"Now don't do anything stupid or you'll regret it." the thug said and reached to Odions pocked but before he could pull anything of value Odion responded with an elbow to the face,almost breaking the nose.

Odion restrained the other arm twisting the wrist in spite and roughly Threw him over his shoulder.

"Get him!" The thug said with a gurgling sound as the blood of his nose traveled down to his throat to the others and both attacked at once.

One received a first to the face before he could reach Odion.

The middle tallest crook threw the chain at him. Odion blocked it by letting the chain wrap around his arm,Odion pulled him in by Janking it. The thug stumbled towards him and Odion gave a head butt.

Odion felt the ringleader sneak behind him and Odion ducked before the spiked bat could hit him and made the goon trip to the ground with his leg.

A loud bang was heard when the goon landed on his face on the stone ground. Shakily he moved his face from the ground and was met Odions two boots.

Odion held the bat and aimed it at the frightened thug who squeaked anxiously while biting on his lip. Odions shadow towered over the submissive robber, he pointed the spiked bat inches away from his face.

"Get out" Odion ordered hostile his golden eyes looked like they could kill but still he was granted mercy.

Odion didn't have to tell him twice and hurried away,Odion watched them leave and sighed in relief that it's over.

he could have gotten seriously hurt,it was risky but anything is better than be a victim of a robbery. Odion felt something strange and hard against his forehead. It came off and it was covered in blood but then Odion realized that it was the attackers teeth.

But why doesn't he display the same rage towards Marik?..he can take him down in fist fight and take the millenium rod and tell him what he has done to his own Father..but what if he will only become worse?.

why allow abuse but be against it at the same time?Not telling Marik could put so many blameless people to death but yet he's participating and do whatever he says like kidnapping the poor brunette girl..One of Yugi's friends.

"Oh Mother"Odion said looking up at the snowflakes falling thinking back how his Adopted Mother the only person who he believed that reallyloved him reached out her hand minutes after giving birth,he wanted to grab it but her hand fell limp on the bed and he knew she was gone.

"Mother!" a young Odion cried in sorrow,the only one who showed him mercy is out of his life, Mr Ishtar became more violent maybe because he did mourned his wife somehow and that was his way of dealing it with it.

back to the present Odion spine shivered,If only he could tell Mrs Ishtar he loves her before she collapsed.

"Mother..I promised you that I will look after my brother and Sister and I saw it as my duty to guard them.

..but I don't feel that way anymore..I want a life of my own not be a slave to that old promise" Odion said holding on to the Egyptian jewerly she gave him without Mr Isthars notice.

"You understand that do you mother? or..are you displeased with me for harbored animosity towards Marik and my former Master?

then a faint spark of patience surrounded him,like his Mother is trying to tell him is to be patient and not leave Mariks side,he will find the light'.

But when Battle city is over, It's time to make a promise to himself,

To never be treated like a doormat again, And never be a slave to anyone.

"I do this for you Mother..just one last time,and being in your debt for adopting me will never be repayed but..I can't live for others until I die.

It's so exhausting,

The sheltered hideout came into sight and Odion quickened his footsteps.

Odion didn't know how long he has been gone at first,but It's starting to become Light in the atmosphere,Marik probably wonders what took him so long.

But Odion wasn't bothered to care All he needs now is a good rest since battle city will start early.

Marik had his hands in his hair,"why did it come back"? He thought.

since Odion has been missing for many hours strange sounds are heard and now that wicked being has returned to haunt him.

Marik looked at the table where he drapped his cloak he hesitately grabbed it putting it on as he went to the large hall he heard a door opened and then being closed.

Marik slightly trembled as he faced Odion who was covered in snow including his hood.

"Odion!..where have you been?"

"I thought something bad happened" Marik said.

Despite turning cold Marik still felt a sense of care for him,He almost stayed away all night and feared that Odion left forgood,Odion was the only Ghoul he trusted enough not to brainwash.

"I didn't want to return without these" Odion said pushing his hood back

Odion showed the rare cards he stole and 3 of the milenium items,

"What happened to you?" Marik asked seeing a reddish mark on his arm where the chain of the thug was wrapped.

"It's nothing" Odion said cold Marik watched him disappear into the dark of the large room,

Odion is not flattered that Marik was slightly conserned for his wellbeing,he wasn't even sure If he still sees him as his Brother. All he cares for now is hold himself to that promise one last time to finally say Goodbye to the Ishtars when he's done.

 **A/N: It's an Odd chapter but I had a tip to add Kaiba interacting with Isis and I wasn't sure how to pull that off.**

 **The chant Marik hears is Yami Mariks chant when he Summons Ra in the Japanese version.**

 **The scene where Marik is in a throne room with the God card is based on a Deleted scene in YGO.**

 **I must say the dub makes no sense, Isis or should I say Ishizu can see the future with her Tauk but she can't see the future about what would have happened if they kept quiet about their Father's murder?. Or that Odion is the one that keeps his wicked spririt captive?**

 **Or why would Odion take Mariks side and do whatever he says? Wasn't Isis the one who was never abusive to him?**

 **Oh well Anime never made really sense.**

 **Until the next chapter.**

 **Light Gaia.**


	8. Battle city

Mariks disguise as Namu has been dropped,as Odion fell unconscious.

Everyone couldn't believe this Namu was never their friend.

Marik painfully admitted that Odion was only a decoy and nothing more. Then Marik transformed into a sinister being,with the third eye appearing.

"Free At last" Yami Marik said,the yugioh gang were shocked,how would they not see through his scemes?,he was Marik all along and they knew their problems are far from over.

Isis probably knew about this but yet remained silent,but why?

Didn't she knew about this?

All she had to do is reveal who her Brother is and the gang would have prevented him from entering the tournament by letting the Pharaoh braincrush him after a shadow game.

But now he's in control of the Millenium rod and knows how to use its power fully while Regular Marik could not.

Everyone was distraught mixed with anger,they thought Isis was an ally but she made everything go from bad to worse.

Isis knew how they feel,and felt she has done a disservice to the Pharaoh making her soul ace seeing him looking at her with so much disappointment.

But Isis concealed her feelings and prepared herself for the duel with Kaiba,

it felt so strange being against him a part of her doesn't want to battle Kaiba instead she wished they could work together as allies but Kaiba is too headstrong for his own good.

The duel lasted longer than expected,Isis had a lot of determination and pulled out spellcards he rarely heard of,

Kaiba felt like a cornered animal and had only one chance to win this.

He drawed a card and one blue eyes white dragon was drawn including Obelisk. Kaiba wanted to place Obeslik on the field but he wavered from that thought. He felt the strong urge to summon his dragon and he gave into the strong urge.

Isis was shocked when her visions didn't predict the future. Her visions revealed that she would win this duel but Kaiba used the blue eyes white dragon instead.

The beast aimed a lightning bolt from its mouth and destroyed her monster on the field.

Isis shielded herself from the impact she didn't run away nor move.

Isis regained her composure after she was knocked to the ground by the ferocious blast from Kaiba's favorite monster.

The white veil she was wearing fell off her scalp, revealing the Ebony hair. Now everyone could see her face better.

Isis stood up,and Kaiba breathed out relieved but instead of mocking her defeat he remained silent. His victory felt empty for once there was no pleasure.

"Thank you Kaiba..you gave me hope to save everyone from evil and rewrite the dark future" Isis said gracefully accepted her defeat,But in the corner of her eye she looked at the sinister Yami Marik who knew what Isis was thinking,

Isis might not have predicted the future correctly this time but knew who his next victim will be,The duel will take place in the shadow realm and brain bugs will feast upon their victims brain crawling into the ears and within 24 hours the ones fasted to the shadow realms will never wake up.

Isis felt her stomach turn by the thought alone,and has to Atleast try to make everyone avoid Marik at all costs,Only the ones who can stand a chance against Marik are her the Pharaoh and Kaiba the chosen ones who can make the God monsters obey them.

Kaiba eyed Isis speaking to the Pharaoh while she removed the Tauk.

he couldn't hear what they were saying but then Isis became alarmed leaving the gang as she hurried away.

The gang didn't turn a blind eye towards the fact that she kept important information from them,How could see make such a foolish move? But then again Isis still cares about Marik and wants to have him saved without killing him.

Kaiba thought for a moment he was going to lose and had to summon Obeliks but his blue eyes white dragon called out to his heart.

The blue eyes white dragon sounded female for some strange reason,Could it be Isis or is there something else going on?

Whatever it is,Kaiba doesnt see it as a priority to find out,Marik has something he wants and is determined to get it,

As for Isis Maybe one day they'll face eachother again in a duel,a duel he'll look forward too after he defeated Yugi.

-/-

Marik stealthily and slowly walked up the stairs on it way to the hospital wing where a defenseless Odion is recovering. His cape ghostly moved behind him as he reached closer to his destination.

An evil smirk remained glued on his face as he reached the final steps. One of the Kaiba tech staff heard footsteps and Marik stabbed him before he could turn around,not only that but attacked all of the staff members who stood in his way.

Piles of bodies laid on a blood smeared ground as Yami Marik kept walking with his dagger drawn. He noticed the chamber where Odion is and moved faster. He would like to get it over with so that nothing can suppress his dark side.

The door opened and Marik stood there,near the bed. "I think I've let you live long enough,It's time to put end end to your existence slave."

Odion knew a wicked spirit was with him despite being unable to move,it's over for him and Yami Marik will be the eternal host of his Master. Yami Marik raised the dagger to stab Odion through the heart.

"No!" A loud voice shouted,a golden aura shined clearing up the room,and Marik was send to the ground when an attack hit him from the back. Yami Marik gathered himself up and snarled aggressive when he spotted Isis.

"You Wretched Witch you dare to attack me from behind"!? Marik said making the rod glow brighter than her own Tauk.

"This is enough!" Isis said stepping from the shadows

"Leave that gentle soul alone"

"And what If I don't"? Marik faced Isis not feeling intimidated by some mere woman.

"I can send you to the shadow realm and have maggots feed upon your flesh for eternalty." Yami Marik warned.

"Do it..I dare you" Isis barked back. "I'm protected by the Millenium tauk..anything you throw at me I can cast it right back at you" Isis said.

and held her hands in a triangle infront of the gold glowing millennium item.

"Come on" Isis said brave but had a poker face on,her heart was beating in her throat mixed with adrenaline and fear but couldn't let Yami Marik see that. She had to protect Odion no matter the cost.

Yami Marik growled lowering the rod leaving it next to his side,smiling "Well let's help you getting the tauk off that delicate neck of yours..

so that I can choke you after wards..listening to your whimpering plea for air" Marik said demonic reaching a long arm towards Isis,he knew she wouldn't attack with the Tauk because like she said it will be casted back.

Isis narrowed her eyes bracing herself,with a swift move she brought up her arm Marik saw it coming too late and Isis managed to cut Yami Mariks cheek with a knife making him back off. The gash burned and his face started to bleed heavily.

a puddle of blood was caught in Yami Mariks cupped hand, Isis just injured him,he really underestimated her,. She went from a feeble easily manipulated child to a vigilant woman.

"Demon!..It will only be a matter of time before you are defeated" Isis said touching her tauk but kept the knife pointed at Yami Marik.

Yami Marik grinned and a large tongue came out of his mouth eerily licking the blood off his cheek, It disturbed Isis but her cold glare remained locked with Marik.

"You're wrong dear Sister..Nothing can stop me" Marik said.

"Fate will decide that not you..In fact I've already seen glimpses of the Future" Isis said.

"Ha then you already know that I will be the new Pharaoh while your tormented soul will linger in the dark" Marik said taking a step forward Isis in the threatening matter.

Isis stepped back aiming the dagger-like knife at his chest, "Not If Im here to stop you..I hold no empathy towards you" Isis said.

which is true,Isis only felt loathe for Yami Marik.

This monster only has her brothers face but that's pretty much it.

Both of them became startled when the calm alarm was set off, It was a call from the intercom for the duelists to appear on the platform. It was Marik against one of the Pharaohs friends.

Marik smirked" Well I guess we have to continue this later...Make sure you'll keep your eye on Odion..I will be back for him" and with that Marik placed the dagger back into the holder and left Isis alone in a semi dark recovery room.

Isis just breathed in,"Good riddance" Isis said still feeling chills to the bones hearing Yami Mariks footsteps fade as he walked down the hall.

Isis rushed to the door locking it,believe it or not but she was absolutely terrified it and turned on a light. The first one flickered on and the other lights followed.

Isis came towards Odions bed,grabbing on to his hand. She calmed down when Yami Marik didn't turn around,

She clutched the Tauk shakily,she wanted to give it to the Pharaoh but when she saw Marik creep down the battle stage towards Odions chamber she had to do something.

Thank goodness she had the Tauk for protection otherwise Yami Marik would have done unspeakable horrible things to her before he send her to her final restless place.

"Odion..please wake up soon,I know he will be back as soon as I turn my back for one second I fear that I might not be able to save you from him" Isis said distraught her nails dug into his hand in worry for his life.

She looked up at Odion in shock when she felt a small squeeze coming from him. Odion was still in limbo but Isis let a few tears escape in happiness.

"Stay strong Odion..Ill guard you from all harm I promise." Isis said and had an idea,She will hide Odion in a different room.

It won't stop Yami Marik from looking further for Odion but Atleast he's safer there than here.

Isis got Odion out of bed draping his arm around her shoulder making her way to a different more secure area of the zappelin.

Some doors were locked but a large door to a hospital wing opened. A few security agents saw Isis but before they would warn her not to enter Kaibas private area she stunned them with the Millenium Tauk and they turned around minding their own business like they never spotted Isis.

"I'm sure Kaiba will understand" Isis said and entered a large room,Isis helped Odion putting the infuse in his veins,and locked the door keeping the key with her. It was very difficult to leave Odion there by himself but he's safe and she will come back for him If her visions hints that Odion is in danger again but before she left she hummed a protection chant asking for the Gods protection.

-/-

Kaiba received another call from the intercom,His Duel is about to begin and made his way to the rooftop where the battle against his rival will start.

In the distance he saw Isis appear in his sight,he felt warm chills through his body seeing that strange but mysterious Egyptian Goddess.

Could it be that he kind of respects her?He only knows her for a handful of months but there is something about her words alone can't explain. She became startled when a shadow approaches her but calmed down when the tall figure was just Kaiba.

"Are you alright"? Kaiba asked when sweat drops traveled down her cheek,she seemed a bit shaky but Kaiba backed away a bit.

"If you want to save your brother you need to be focused or just go home to your sand box" Kaiba said snarky.

his comment made no sense at all because even the most nervous duelists can defeat anyone but he doesn't want to let Isis know that he doesn't see her like those losers who hang out with the Pharaoh. In fact he admired her strong mind.

"Thank you for the kind advise" Isis said a tad disappointed,why does he always has to be so ignorant?

Kaiba decided to end the conversation and move past her, "Kaiba!" Isis called out.

"What"? Kaiba responded impatient.

"Please be careful..If you ever face Marik,summon Obeliks as quick as you can because he has the winged dragon of Ra" Isis said feeling nervous for his wellbeing eventhough he's not the nicest person you could meet.

Kaiba eyed the petite but feisty woman who had her hands clasped together,Kaiba carefully touched her shoulder,he felt her flinch a bit and he didn't seemed so cocky anymore to Isis.

"I will,thank you for giving me Obelisk..I will use it wisely" Kaiba said.

Isis gave a graceful nod it almost looked like a bow in respect and with that Kaiba left her alone,he was already 2 minutes late and shouldn't keep everyone waiting,He didn't care about saving Marik he can drop dead on the spot and Kaiba wouldn't give a single crap. He got his interest on the winged dragon of Ra. With that card in his possession nothing could ever stand in his way.

 **A/N: I love badass Isis If only she was this strong in the dub. Marik also had a good reason to decide not to kill Odion or Isis will have a word with him. But in the anime he simply walked away for his duel while there was nothing else stopping him from stabbing Odion. **

**I do not wish to waver further from my original story anymore so next Chapter it will be focused on Odion breaking free from the effects of the abuse. For real this time!.**

 **oh and sand box is another way to insult countries with lots of deserts like Egypt.**

 **T.C**

 **Light Gaia.**


	9. The start of a new chapter part 1

In order to get back to the top Isis has only one last chance to duel,. If she loses this one then she'll be disqualified. The area was silent everyone was anxious where the hell was Mai?

The judge was about to declare Isis as the winner with Kaiba's permission but then Yami Marik appeared from the shadows. He wasn't her opponent and gasped in shock. Yami Marik must have disposed of one of Yugi's friends so that he can cast her to the shadow realm.

Yami Marik eyed her sinisterly,He wanted to get back at her for hiding Odion. The judge wanted to stop Yami Marik for coming closer to the stage but he stunned him with his powers.

Yami worried for Mai's safety and looked at his friends, "Guys something isn't right..Mai would never bail out on a duel and I have a feeling that Marik has something to do with her disappearance"

"We have to find her!" Tea said becoming very worried too

"Go..Ill have to stay here to make sure Isis is safe..I promise I'll catch up later"

the gang nodded and went their separate ways.

"Where is he Sister"? Yami Marik asked visibly agitated.

"You won't get a word out of me I don't care what you'll do" Isis responded activating the duel disk.

"Then prepare to perish!" Yami Marik spat and his third eye started to glow.

"Isis don't duel him!..You'll lose more than you hold dear" Yami Yugi shouted alarmed.

"Please give up"

"Pharaoh!" Isis gently said eying him, "I can't run away,..I must do whatever I can to reverse the damage I've caused by shielding the truth"

"I must continiue" Isis said facing Yami Marik who just eerily swayed his body on the spot

he moved around like a possessed individual with no conscious.

"Isis!..don't!" Yami Yugi urged.

"Enough Pharaoh..I'll deal with you as soon as I disposed of her" Yami Marik barked and both of them entered in a shadow game. Ghostly Black with purple smog surrounded the arena.

The air was thick and it wasn't hard to breathe, Isis grabbed on to her Tauk it gave light making it bearable for her in this atmosphere. The acing preasure on her lungs faded and could breathe without feeling like she's being stabbed by sharp objects.

Isis kept losing life points but not only that but Yami Yugi could feel her life energy fading. He wanted to step in but was warned not do anything by Yami Marik or he'll send everyone to the Shadow real right now.

Isis could barely stand on her feet and had only once to have an advantage, with her last strength she sacrificed 3 monsters summoning a stronger monster called crystal dragon on the field.

Marik became nervous, her monster is stronger than the ones he had on the field and Isis ereased more than half of his life points,now Marik is starting to feel the effect of the shadow realm.

She placed one card down ending her turn,

The card will let her pick one monster in his hand once it's activated and by the look of Mariks smirk he just drawed The winged dragon of Ra.

If Marik put it on the field the she's done for,and Isis prayed to the Gods that he won't get that chance.

But Isis vision started to become worse her bones gone felt numb and could no longer stand,she remained in a kneeling down position and Yami Yugi feared for the worst.

Isis breathed with effort and quietly ordered her monster to attack,

Yami Marik activated his trap card destroying her trap card on the field. Now The Winged Dragon of Ra remained with him. Yami Marik ordered his Monster to attack and Isis only had 100 life points left.

Isis couldn't move much,she tried to draw cards she couldn't do it and because of that It was Yami Mariks turn but instead of ending the duel right away he wanted to make her suffer a bit longer.

"This is going to hurt sister" Yami Marik said activating his trap card, Golden shackles appeared around her wrists and ankles. It restrained her against her wished and was tortured by the electricity the trap card produced.

Yami Marik lit up with glee seeing her in pain,and drawed a card.

And sacrificed 3 monsters on the field to summon Ra. Yami Marik crossed his arms and started to chant the ancient scriptures to make Ra obey.

a mighty beast was unfolded from the floating golden ball and Ra let his presence be known with a ground shaking roar.

"Shit!" Kaiba shouted and climbed on the arena,running towards Isis.

"Kaiba wait!" Yami Yugi said but Kaiba didn't respond,he took a sprint and tried to break the shackles From her wrist. Isis had her head lowered to the ground in exhaustion but looked up when she felt someone was with her.

"Seto.." Isis said surprised,she couldn't believe he interfered with the duel..for her. Isis looked at Ra in fright It's about to attack and even If Kaiba remained infront of her she will not kept on yanking but it's all in vain.

"Kaiba It won't budge! Save yourself or you'll die too!" Isis pleaded urgently.

"Woman shut up" Kaiba barked."Only a coward would turn his back on someone in danger" and remained infront of her.

"I'm Sorry Isis..for being a blind fool" Kaiba said bracing himself.

At first Isis didn't understand why Kaiba was apologizing but then It hit her right in the gut.

"Kaiba..It's all right" Isis said And glanced at the Winged Dragon of Ra ready to kill both of them.

Isis eyes moved sadly and closed her eyes accepting her defeat, If only she could push Kaiba away,but the shadow realm has put pressure on Isis fading health that she can't command her Millenium Tauk to do anything.

the gang came running back,they wanted to tell the news that Marik has disposed of Her soul but gasped when a huge blast escaped Ra's mouth towards Isis and Kaiba.

Yami Yugi couldn't stand it anymore,he ran towards them catching Ra's blast just in time,Yami Yugi took the fall and it was like magma was splashed against his back that peels his skin off to the bone,Any other human would have melted right away by the light of the obliterating attack alone,But Yami Yugi survived somehow.

"My Pharaoh!" Isis screamed horrified seeing him collapse to the ground motionless,

"Yugi!" Kaiba screamed and came beside him,

"Stop goofing around now it's not the time for a nap"! Kaiba said furious,Yami only gave a grunt of pain in return but couldn't move.

The duel has ended and the wheel that held Isis pinned down faded and she fell on her knees,

"Isis!" Kaiba said wanting to see If she's ok but before he could move away from an unconscious Yami Yugi Isis stopped him.

"No I'm okay..It's the Pharaoh I'm worried about" Isis said and limped towards Yami turning him around to check his pulse.

He was still alive and it made Isis feel at ease..but not for long.

" Oh The Pharaoh will be dealt with but I want him alive just a bit longer, Including you Kaiba" Yami Marik said walking towards Isis.

"But you won't be that lucky" Marik said eying her with disgust and drawed the rods dagger, Kaiba wanted to prevent Marik to come closer but he was stunned by the rods power paralizing him on the spot. Kaiba watched helplessly as Marik stands infront of a terrified Isis.

"Do It.." Isis breathed with her last strength,"Soon You will be sharing that hellhole with me when the Pharaoh defeats you"

Yami Marik snarled with disappointment,Isis didn't break nor pleas for her life or trying to reach out to His Hikari to try to make him stop.

The Millenium rod shined and Yami Marik casts her soul to the shadow realm, as her spirit leaves her body Isis collapsed like a rag doll.

"If you wish to save her,then make sure it happens before 24 hours..or your dear Isis will never wake up" Yami Marik sneered at Kaiba

"Bastard!..she's innocent!" Kaiba shouted.

"You have your own greed for power to blame for this..She tried to warn you but you held the tournament anyway" Marik said and left the stage. The announcer declared Marik as the winner and the rest of the gang came to their aid.

Yami-Yugi woke up hearing his friends calling out to him,lilac eyes opened with efforts and Yami regained his composure still being in a lot of pain.

a few friends stayed with Isis who laid face down on the ground,her eyes were wide open but they were empty not ever a spark of life was present.

"Isis!.. Yami said terror stricken, "Her soul..its gone," Kaiba heard that and tried to wiggle his way out of the trap the effect of the Millenium faded and Kaiba made her way towards Isis.

Yami Yugi brought a hand to her face to close her eyelids,

"Yugi!..Is she..? Kaiba said who kneeled next to Isis lifeless body.

"I still sense her spirit but we need to hurry,The longer we wait the more of her soul will be ripped apart until there is nothing left of her" Yami Yugi said saddened.

Kaibas eyes widened for a moment, No he can't let end like this, He will defeat This wicked spirit,He will not let the Pharaoh defeat him without die trying.

The gang climbed on the battle arena and carefully picked Isis from the ground but Kaiba was no longer there,

Isis demise affected him more than everyone could imagine,they never would have thought that Kaiba could care for someone else besides himself. Isis was brought to her own room,there wasn't anything they could do for her now. Yami and Yugi sadly watched Isis who laid there. She seemed so peaceful like she was only sleeping.

If only there was a way to save her now,but in order to do so Mariks dark side must be killed,only then his victims will be free.

-/-

Kaiba slammed his fist against the wall,he couldn't do anything but watch like a helpless child,witnessing Isis being send to a dark place,.

Soon she'll never be awaken and it makes his gut tear up.

but there is no time for regret, If there is a small chance that Marik isn't defeated before 24 hours then he'll mourn her later,but until then he needs to remain focused.

"Isis stay strong wherever you are..I can't imagine the pain you go through but I'll get you out of there, I promise"

 **A/N:** **I watched dark side of dimensions and I must say Diva is like a new Marik,similar motive abusive childhood and repentance after his defeat. With other words not very original..but an okay character.**


	10. The start of a new chapter part 2

Kaiba couldnt rest,Isis defeat kept haunting him,every minute here is an hour spend in that place of darkness and terror,nobody lives in that place,they only exist to suffer

as the insects enter their victims brain and devour it.

"No!..I have to get her out there now!" Kaiba vowed and made his way out of his office,grabbing the device that could end this duel before time runs out.

"That Bastard has gone to far" Kaiba panted as he took a sprint.

he searched the whole building until he reached towards the top of the zeppelin.

a duel took place between Yami Marik and..wait is that his Hikari"? Kaiba mused.

Yami Marik was laughing hysterically as usual and Kaiba observed the duel from a distance,

Both of his challengers have been send to the shadow realm,and Yami Marik strolled over to the Millenium ring that only remained behind.

Marik shot a death glare behind his shoulder as his third eye started to glow.

"Marik!" Kaiba beamed. Marik eyed Kaiba amused he could tell why he came all the way here,for some reason he knew Kaiba would face him sooner than expected.

"You and me!" Kaiba ordered. "Let's go"

"I must decline,..The Millenium is the only thing that interst me me,but If the Pharaoh is finally dead.. feel free to challenge me" Yami Marik said.

"The Pharaoh will defeat you.." Kaiba said."But I don't have the time to wait that long,Because You have something I want"

"The 3rd Egyptian God card"

"You are here to save that wretched Witch aren't you?" Marik was almost sure that was the case.

Kaiba clenched his fist to the side in response,

"Enough you creep!.." Kaiba barked activating the duel disk "I'm not going to ask you again.!"

"Or else what?" Yami Marik said Dark.

"Face me and If you Win you can have these" Kaiba said showing his blue eyes White dragons, crystal dragon. "and this one" Kaiba said he moving the card to the side to reveal the Obelisk the tormentor card in his hand.

Mariks eyes grew a bit big that card catcher his attention right away,It must have been that vile witch Isis who gave that to him,

"But that's not all..I will give up my life as a Duelist forgood" Kaiba said as his final attempt to make Marik budge.

Marik gave a slow nod in agreement,he didn't care about the blue eyes white dragons or that Kaiba won't ever duel again because where he will be going won't be any duels to play,The only reason he agrees is to snatch that God card away from him.

"Very well Kaiba" Marik said and a purple fog started to appeared. It traveled past Marik and it cloaked the ground. Kaiba felt his vital organs throb,Because Kaiba doesn't have a melenium item like Yugi he'll be less resistant to the effects of the realm.

"No!" Kaiba shouted. "Face me like a real Duelist would,..

"For once be a real opponent instead of using the shadow realm to increase your chance of winning"

"You're wrong..I just enjoy making you suffer before I end you..but as you wish no shadow game" Marik said and the dark clouds started to disappear.

"But I'll still cast your soul to the Shadow realm when this duel is over" Marik said.

"And If I win you will release everyone you've put in the shadow realm or I'll swear our next fight won't revolve around Duel monsters" Kaiba said furious.

Kaiba's hands felt numb,he wanted to beat Marik to a pulp for what he did to Isis,if he fails to bring back the two Women Marik casted to the shadow realm then Kaiba will make him pay dearly.

Yugi woke up with a weakened gasp,sweat trickled down his face like he woke up from a nightmare. Stings was felt in his heart.

"You felt it too did you?" Yami Yugi said conserned.

"Yes" Yugi said scared, clutching the fabric of his shirt where his heart is "Kaiba we have to help him before it's too late"

Yugi left his blue coat hanging and made his way to the top battle tower,he alarmed his friends and tried to stop Kaiba from entering the shadow realm.

The millenium puzzle glowed and Yugi turned into Yami Yugi within a split second. The Pharaoh ran much faster than Yugi did and made his way to his friends bedrooms.

-/-

Yami Marik made his first move, " I Summon Giant Germs and place 2 cards down, now I end my turn.

"Better run while you still can little Kaiba" Marik taunted.

"And to miss out the chance to humiliate you? No thanks"!" Kaiba said choosing his cards,

"Crushing you will be more satifying that defeating the Pharaoh"

" Here goes!I demension summon!"Kaiba yelled and a golden light appeared around him to strengthen his blue eyes white dragon.

Kaiba draws another monster on the field his blue eyes white dragon in attack mode

"Send his monster to the grave yard"!

Marik wasn't alarmed at all and activates the trapcard.

"I activate Nightmare wheel, This card will make your dragon completely useless,but not only that but 500 of your life points will vansih.

electric shocks tormented Kaiba as he fell to his knees.

"Just give up Kaiba.."

"Never!" Kaiba breathed "You have something I want!

Kaiba regained his composure and sets a face down card ending his turn.

Yami Marik summons Drillago in attack mode and sets one face down,but

Kaiba could feel ice cold sweat travel down his face,he was nervous,not because of this freak but because time is running out,It won't Ben long until Isis is gone forgood.

Kaiba activates his face down card Inter-dimensional Matter Transporter

to remove his Dragon from play until the end phase,therefore destroying Nightmare Wheel.

Yami Marik ends his turn and Spear Dragon returns to the field.

Kaiba is starting to become shaky from the nerves and tried not to focus on his fears and drawed more spell/trap cards.

Kaiba eyed the Soul Exchange card,"That's it" Kaiba thought.

"My turn! I activate Soul exchange!"

"Which allows me to tribute a monster on your side of the field!"

Yami Marik didn't care about losing more life points, since he drawed The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Pray to whatever God you believe in because this time,you've run out of you Luck!"

He started to chant and Ra woke up from his slumber but the chant continiued,

Kaiba was confused,this chant was Egyptian but he could understand it like its spoken in Japanese.

Yami Marik merged with the Winged Dragon of Ra to end this Duel once and for all, wiping out all of his monsters on the field,Kaiba stared at the energy blast from Ra.

It was like being close to the heat of the sun,and If Kaiba doesn't do something quick he'll die on the spot,

Marik used dimension summon to strengthen Ra for the final attack.

Kaiba only had monster reborn and a few lousy cards,his heart literally pounded in his throat,If he doesn't draw a good card now then Marik will win.

Kaiba brought a shaky hand to his deck drawing a card,he was almost too nervous to look,

"Yes!" Kaiba said as a shot of adrenaline went through his veins,He could sense that Isis was with him in spirit and he couldn't thank her enough right now.

Kaiba uses Monster reborn to bring back the blue eyes white dragons and sacrifice his 3 dragons to put his strongest monster on the field.

"Here goes"! I dimension summon!"

I bring forth Obelisk the tormentor!" Kaiba said while placing one spellcard down.

From the ground the masterful beast emerged with a powerful growl that made ground beneath their feet cower.

Kaiba knew summoning it won't save him,Kaiba worried about the face down card and If his predictions are correct that card will prevent him to use this beast.

Yami Marik wasn't conserned at all, and smiled a bit. "There is no way a weakling like you can summon a God. "Admit it Kaiba you are finished"

"Why won't you just hand over that card and let me kill you or I'll take it from you" Marik said facing a trap card down. With that card he'll make Obelisk turn around before It attacks his life points and it will Marik the winner.

"hehe" Kaiba smiled "I beg to differ"

Marik eyed Kaiba with surprise when he made Obelisk obey him,Marik didn't understand how this is possible.

"There is more to you than meets the eye,but it won't matter!" Marik said eying the card that remained face down.

Kaiba gave almost all of his life energy to Obelisk giving it unmeasurable strength.

"Kaiba.."Yugi said conserned,If Kaiba collapses then it's over,too many people have been casted to the shadow realm by this freak

"My turn!..Obelisk attack with your fist of fury!,"Kaiba beamed.

"I knew you would do that,.." Marik said activating his trap card making Obelisk turn towards kaiba making him attack his life points. "Say goodbye you little worm!"

"I don't think so!" Kaiba snapped,

"I activate Mirror force!"..with this card I'll send every attack back at you no matter how powerful" and used his life energy to strengthen the mirror force trap.

"let's hope this works",kaiba mused as he felt his vison going blank,he can't die now,not without releasing the others from the Shadow realm first.

The mirror force did the trick started to cast the attack back,Kaiba blinked the blur away trying to hold onto his life.

The duel was over,and Kaiba got his strength back,

"You maggot!..Now we'll play on my turf" Yami marik growled and went against the rules taking them to the shadow realm, Kaiba became disorientated by the brain clouds the atmosphere causes and felt a lot of pressure on his vital organs.

Yami Marik just smiled as his third eye started to glow.

"Enough!" Yami Yugi said.

"I will not allow you to harm anyone here again" Yami yugi beamed as the Millenium puzzle started to rotate and glow brightly.

"Pharaoh!" Yami Marik said furious "Ill dig your heart out you pest!" Yami Marik wanted to kill him with the Millenium rod but Yami Yugi stunned him before he could do anything.

"Youve send blameless beings to a place of endless torture"

"Now it's time for you to receive the same fate!" Yami Yugi said in spite as his own third eye starts to glow,

Yami Marik got send to the shadow realm,his image broke like a mirror,and his own Hikari remained on the ground.

Kaiba just growled annoyed that Yugi had to save him again but the creep has disappeared from this Earth,thank goodness.

In the corner of his eyes he could see Yugi come up to the battle arena, And Kaiba's face curved into an interested smile.

"Look at that pathetic piece of waste" Kaiba thought as he turned his gaze towards Marik.

Kaiba waited until Yugi will send that scumbag to the shadow realm too but instead Yugi offered Marik his hand to help him up.

Marik weakly reached out,grabbing it. "Yugi..I'm so ashamed for everything I've done"

"Just don't hurt anyone ever again,you'll be well on your way to redemption." Yami Yugi said short,Yami isn't really feeling anything towards Mariks regret,but still he will show Marik mercy.

It felt like it's the right thing to do for now.

Kaiba was disappointed,after all this slimy fucker has done,Yugi still won't make him pay.

Sure his evil half took control but before he emerged all his wrong doing was his own decision. Soon he'll probably be best friends with Marik and this Anzu chick will brainwash him with friendship speeches.

"Isis!.."Kaiba said,forgetting about his annoyance,her gentle voice could be heard in his memory of her and made his way to the recovery chamber.

She was still there,his heart was beating in his throat as he approached the bed,

"Please whatever God is out there don't let me be too late" Kaiba's beliefs has always been on Atheistic grounds but for now he wished that some supernatural being can hear his plea.

Kaiba reached for her hand,it still felt warm and she started to move sensing a presence.

"Seto ?" Isis said waking up,she blinked but no one was there, she sat up in bed and walked outside hoping she might find him there but he wasn't.

she could have sworn she sensed Kaiba next to her or was it a hallucination?

the Eerie vibe from Yami Marik vanished,which means that Wicked spirit is finally where it belongs, Isis eyes gloomed with happy tears,if only she could split herself in two so that she could run to Odion and her brother,

But she knows that Odion is safe,she prayed to the Gods to thank them and to watch over him a little longer.

Isis braced herself for a sprint making her way to the battle tower. She couldn't wait to take her Brothers home.

-/-

Some time has passed and Isis gave her Tauk to the Pharaoh, Yugi and the gang were a tad dismissive towards Mariks wishes to have them visit Egypt as friends.

Marik understood they weren't interested at the moment,but maybe in the future their minds will change.

They departed but the Ishtar family stayed for a moment,wondering where they should go,Go back to Egypt near the city of Luxor or look for a house here in Domino.

Minutes later Kaiba appeared on the Dock too,Isis was watching the new sunrise before they decide to leave and start a new life,no longer in the shadows.

Isis spoke to her Brothers saying one of her inspirational sayings about all the wonderful things they could do now that their duties as Tombkeeper has been lifted.

Odion didn't pay much attention to what Isis was saying so far only the years of abuse echoed in his mind.

Kaiba carefully walked towards her,She looks so beautiful,so spellbinding. A part of him just wants to walk up to her as soon as she woke up and just grab her,Time was ticking and he was almost too late to save her,but he did it.

Isis is finally free.

Isis felt a presence coming closer she looked behind her noticing Kaiba walking up to her.

Isis was lost with words she didn't really know what to say. Kaiba risked his wellbeing to bring her back in time.

Marik and Odion noticed Kaiba too, "Guys stay here We need to talk" Isis said.

Marik and Odion pretended that they had some arrant to do all of the sudden and hurried away. Isis chuckled a bit as her Brothers funny reaction and focused her attention on Kaiba.

"Hey" Isis greeted. Kaiba noticed she's being less formal with him and it's a nice change.

Isis remained silent for a moment

"Will you visit me in Egypt?" Isis carefully asked holding on to his wrist eying him warmly.

"Don't press your luck" Kaiba said aloof,with one hand he shoved Isis out of the way

coldly.

he walked towards the aircraft he couldn't wait to get out of this place,never once did he turn back.

Isis watched him leave a bit saddened,she didn't understand,

he saved her and it looks like they'll probably never meet again or become good friends.

But then through her disappointment a vision flashed before her eyes,Isis was shocked at first but then her face curved into smile,the vision was surprising but quite pleasant and Kaiba's cold rejection no longer stung.

Kaibas jet was set off to the sky,and Isis kept watching until it disappeared in the horizon.

Isis touched the area where her Tauk used to be," As my own Mother used to say..."

"Fate will decide not us" Isis said thankful,hopefully the Gods will Grand her more Visions.

-/-

The Ishtar family stayed in Domino for a day or two,but realized soon that their hearts belong in Egypt.

Isis had Kaiba in her thoughts and wondered if she should see him one last time before she leaves,but what if she ruins the possible future by taking matters into her own hands. It might make him feel uneasy,besides her vision always came true and decided it's for the best to leave things be.

They arrived in Egypt during night time,they had to get used to weather again,There was a gentle spring in Domino but here even during the night time it was very warm.

Odion couldn't stand seeing that old place that held him captive under the abusive power of Mariks Father, everytime he walks down the hall he could hear the sound of the whip tearing his skin open.

He left without saying a word and sat by himself near the local town where he usually goes when he's permitted to go outside.

Odion stared at the water fountain that remained in the center of the town,he listened to the water and it was so clear like diamonds pouring out of it.

It was a peaceful night,ppl walking by chattering, carrying bags to bring home,but Odion didn't feel like he had a home. If only he could start over.

Maybe then he could let go of the abuse he endured in his life.

as time passed the town became less crowded but spthere were still peace keepers around to make sure anyone outside is Behaving.

He didn't notice someone walking up to him from behind since he was so deep in thought.

"Odion"?

Odion snapped back to reality standing up fromwhere he was sitting.

"Yes?" Odion spoke up.

"Brother..why didn't you tell us you were leaving the house" Marik asked taking some steps closer.

"Im not a child..I don't no need anyones approval to go outside" Odion thought,but instead he just apologized. It was indeed very late and he should have returned sooner.

"Bandits are active around this hour I became so worried when you didn't return,"

"Bandits!" Odion repeated he completely forgot about these scum who rob defenseless elders and women.

"Gosh you didn't leave Isis alone did you"? Odion said becoming alarmed.

"I brought her with me but felt I should talk to you alone" Marik said gentle sitting next to him. Odion felt his anxiety leave,Isis could be seen in a restaurant ordering Tea and Odion felt at peace once more.

"When I almost faded away,I visited you to say my goodbye and to thank you for all you have done,for being such a great friend and Brother..

"Love you Odion," Marik said with a gentle tone. Trying to show him that he no longer is like his Yami nor even close to it.

Odion looked him in the eyes, he bit his lower lip a bit like he doesn't know how to respond. Mariks features became slight serious.

Not because hes disappointed but because he knows that Odion is doubtful which is understandable for the way he has been treated.

"You don't believe me?" Marik asked coming closer.

"I don't know,..I don't like that word anymore"

"What?" Marik wondered.

"Love" Odion said. "I feel nothing when you say that word.. "You say you love me but.." Odion swallows finding it hard to continiue.

"Please continue I need to know" Marik said. What Odion will say might strike a nerve but this is the first time Odion is trying to be open.

"But how can I feel anything When you are the one who hurt me the most..out of all people." Odion said trearing up no longer caring about dropping his pokerface. And Marik eyed him with regret..and shame for what he allowed to happen.

After Marik repented he fell in a deep dark pit of Embarrassment and shame,for the way he treated Odion,not only that but allowing innocent people to get hurt for the sake of revenge while the Pharaoh was innocent,. Yugi and the others were still semi dismissive towards Mariks attempt to make amends and he could never blame them.

But what stings the most is that Odion's broken behavior is his fault and would do anything to hopefully reverse the damage.

"Isn't Love supposed to prevent you from harming another? Isn't it supposed to prevent you from yelling or do any form of disrespect?". Odion asked.

"Either Love is just as corrupt and destructive as hatred or..I never knew what love is".Odion said a disheartened.

"I never meant to hurt you or cause any harm" Marik said.

"But you did.. " Odion said adverting away.

"Let me finish" Marik kindly asked.

"I know..I know I've hurt you but I never wanted it to happen..I can't turn back the clock And there is only room for any healing If you can find it in you to forgive me"

"It's hard I know..but hopefully It will become easier with time, maybe I can forgive myself for all the moments I've made you feel like nothing"

"I'm Sorry Odion I truly am" Marik said.

There was a silence between the two,Odion didn't know what to say,sure his Yami isn't like the Marik he grew up with but that being came from him.

He wants to believe Marik but right now his abusive past made it difficult to do so.

"Odion say something" Marik said he didn't want Odion to shut him out again.

"Thank you" Odion said.

"Everything I said is true,from the bottom of my heart,I hope one day I can show you"Marik said.

Odion pressed his lips togther in response after a pause he eyed the repented Ishtar. "It hurts..the past when I walk down the halls I still can hear the whip slashes..I feel so lost" Odion said.

"Then we'll move away from the desert," Marik offered.

, "We can always build our house elsewhere..I'll do everything to ease your pain including those times I harmed you" Marik feels more guilty for hearing Odion explain in detail about how the abuse affected him.

"I love you..at times I've forgotten how much but I never stopped doing so..I never want to see you in pain again..and I hope we can go back to how it was..one day"

behind his shield of stoicism Odion does want to go back to how It was,but he doesn't know how,.

Marik moved closer "Can I..embrace you for a moment"? Marik asked the tensed up Odion,If only he knew what Odions was thinking,everytime Marik is trying to be kind to him he always stares into the distance,.

It looks quite adorable seeing a puzzled look on his face but also saddening,because eventhough it's Mariks fault he still feel hurt that Odion has a hard time to believe him.

Odion carefully nodded and Marik came closer standing up. Marik held him tight,like he was a small child.

Odion leaned against Mariks shoulder in silence,automatically a tear traveled down disappearing in Mariks robe.

It will be a long road to recovery but Odion will get there,..one day.

 **A/N:** **Instead of the shadow Game where ppls loved ones are fading away I've used dimension summoning from DSOD movie but trap cards can also gain a boost.**

 **The duel between Kaiba and Marik was supposed to be longer because I had a good helping hand with this duel.**

 **But it takes so much time to edit it in the story and I'm already over my "Update in 10 to 14 days " rule But I'll use the rest of the duel will be in future chapters since Kaiba has more ppl to duel with. cough cough Yami Yugi** **cough!**

 **And about the vision of Isis. She briefly saw her and Kaiba standing close to eachother then the vision focused on their feet,and Isis tiptoed.**


	11. road to independence

It's been 2 years since the second rise of Yami Marik and his defeat,Odion just celebrated his 21st birthday but he doesn't feel older at all,time still seems to be frozen.

Not much has changed,Isis found a new house for everyone to live in and Odion no longer have to go back in that underground chamber.

but his thoughts remains the same just like during his childhood. Feeling insecure and owned eventhough he no longer has a master who owns him. It took months before he let go of the habit of calling his sister lady Isis.

Odion still remains close to the house If he's not out for a small arrant,he knows he's free but from the inside it's like he's still in a mental prison.

Odion was playing a song on his Occarina,he hasn't played it since his Mother died,it reminded him too much of her because she taught him to play,

but still he Always saved the instrument in his room.

He kept his promise to his beloved Mother, now that Marik has grown and no longer in danger Odion should finally take steps to move on. He wanted to do so as soon as he came back to Egypt but never found the courage to do so.

But now the time feels right to leave the Ishtar family behind,he was never an Ishtar no matter how much Mrs Ishtar loved him.

Odion will try to find a new place to stay because in order to heal from his old wounds he needs to move on and leave everything from his old life behind,even Isis who Always treated him with unconditional kindness.

But first he needs to find a new place to stay.

Odion inhaled through the nose and got up from his closed the door behind him and sunrays started to poke out from the horizon. Odion tried to focus on the good things in life and not try to hold on to the abuse he endured.

Odion was so in thoughts that he hasn't noticed he's further from the house that ever.

Taking the first step to change is like jumping off a plane during a skydive but after you did it You are happy that you've made that jump.

Odion arrived at the city,there was music being played an a girl danced beautifully while people throwed coins in the donation can. Odion stayed a bit to watch and decided to move on, It felt so strange being outside without doing arrants but yet peaceful. his legs hurt a bit from traveling through two different cities.

But he felt a bit uneasy using the public transport,being close to humans is still a challenge and rather heal before he decides to be around people,Marik and Isis are the only humans he ever stayed around with after his Mother died,

but hopefully he'll get over this Xenophobia in time.

 **-/-**

Marik has overslept a bit,he stayed up late with his sister to study ancient relics and civiliastions. And tombs,Ironically he used to hate tombs or anything that has to do with Tomb keepers. But now he discovered a new interest In Archeology.

Marik stretched out and wanted to see his Sister to continiue their study but noticed she's talking to someone on the Phone. Isis acknowledged him in silence and Marik smiled at her.

He decided to make them breakfast and hopefully Isis will be done chatting,Marik could already guess who might be on the other line.

"Well..you and your boyfriend had alot to discuss over the Phone" Marik teased a bit as Isis sat down eying her breakfast thankfully,

"Come on Brother we are just friends" Isis blushed a bit and subconciously fondled with a spoon.

Marik just smiled at her and Isis huffed giving in. "Fine" Isis said smiling back. "Behind his rudeness hides a misunderstood kind man"

"Let's leave it at that..I don't know how the Future will go"

They had alot to say to eachother but tried not to say much while they are eating since the human throat is a choke hazard.

"Have you seen Odion?" Marik said after he swallowed the last bite,

"No but I'm sure he's fine. I'm happy hes outside for himself and not to do arrants. It's a good chance and we should encourage it"Isis said holding an arm around Marik as they walked down the hall.

 **-/-**

Night came and odion wished he could split himself in two,he wanted to explore more cities and for once time seems to go fast now that he's not on any order.

but part of him wants to get back to give his acing feet a rest,It's already passed dinner time and hopefully Isis and Marik haven't returned home yet.

when the house came into sight Odion rushed to the door,his feet started to burn and really needs to place them in cold water.

Odion was met with Marik who remained by himself going through pages in noticed Odion and eyed him for a moment.

"Hey"Marik greeted placing a book of relics down.

"Good evening" Odion greeted in return looking around and Isis wasn't anywhere in the living room.

"I wondered when you would come back." Marik said walking over to him.

"Where did you go?" Marik asked. he was a bit tensed because he wasn't sure If he should become worried or remain calm and wait until Odion returns but Odion mistook Mariks stoic nature as being questioned in a demanding way. Odion backed off a bit and told where he was in a stutter.

"Im not interrogating you..Just wondering" Marik carefully interrupted.

and it made it easier for Odion to speak."I explored the cities nearby there are so many things to see and I lost the track of time"

"It's okay..just make sure you are in a safe area." Marik said warm and escorted him down the hall."I've saved some dinner for you in the fridge incase you are hungry" Marik said and warmed up his food aswell.

Marik hasn't eaten much because he kept wondering why Odion didn't return for dinner but now he can have a meal in peace before hitting the sack.

"Odion!" Isis said and came up to him," Dear Brother gosh I almost became upset"

Odion smiled a bit and gently rubbed her back as she held on to Odion.

Odion retreated back to is own chamber while Marik and Isis continiued studying Archeology,They were at peace now that everyone is complete.

now that their wondering hours are over made studying less stressful.

Odion realised that going his own way is more difficult than he thought,mainly because of Isis,he felt so bad making her upset,but he can't let feelings be his guide forever.

Most people around his age are already going their own way when others are the cause of their misfortune and grief in the past but on the other half Isis has done the least amount of harm,

His mother is gone but If she was alive then he would have stayed and Isis resembles her so much,but on the Other half she's a grown woman and has Marik to look after her,he never felt like an Ishtar so with other words he was never a part of their family and maybe never will.

That realisation made the guilt lessen and he will take another step to independance soon,Everything is better than feel trapped in your own life with so much potential to grow.

 **-/-**

Odion remained inside until Isis left the house early for work,Marik will be at college in a few weeks,He feels bad that isis is the only finacial provider in the house and eventhough he never worked in his life college seems like a good option to get to know more about adulthood and be around people his age.

When Marik left to visit the college he'll be attending on a open day Odion decided it was a good moment to head to the city.

he didn't want to give anyone the idea that he is making plans behind their backs to move out, leaving them behind possibly forgood.

Odion stayed up all day to look for a chance to seek employment in the cities,He never worked before in his whole life for money,it was Always for free but due to that free labor he picked up some skills to be at many restaurants service since he has been cleaning and prepped meals since he was little.

who knows maybe the restaurant owners will put one of his dishes on the menu.

Or he could just play music like most street musicians might be a good way to start.

He Always enjoyed playing the Ocarina for his mother and who knows maybe he can earn money for a rent if he plays every day from dawn to sunset. It might attract bandits when playing during night time but Odion doesn't really value his life much.

he looked for a busy spot and dug a tiny necklace out of his robe,It looks like a necklace but it's a tiny Occarina,It was with odion since his Mother found him deserted at a times he wondered if his biological parents bothered to look for him after all the years of being treated like a slave.

but they never came..

Odion sighed slowly bringing the Ocarina to his mouth and played a soft melody.

hours passed and so far he only earned 30 dollars,it didn't go as great as he thought but good things come to people who are thankful for the smallest things.

when he was about to leave a few ppl donated more money and in total it became 45 Egyptian dollars. that made Odion feel better and thanked the small crowd.

'the sun already started to set and because he doesn't have to carry large instruments home and not wearing any gold he'll be a less attractive target for robbers.

As he made his trip back home he heard someone cry in pain and shout to go away.

Odion wanted to continiue walking but he couldn't just ignore someone in need as much as he tried.

at a deserted looking fountain not far from the city a girl was surrounded by men who grabbed on to her bag trying to take it from her but she clunged to it with her life.

"No!" the girl screamed and tried to bite the hand who tried to pribe her fingers of the straps.

It was the same girl he saw dancing the other day,and seeing her being assaulted ripped old wounds open.

Memories of his own beating and whip slashes against his body as a punishment entered his memory

Odion felt so angry seeing men holding a defenseless girl in a headlock punching her in the face just because she didn't want to let go of her bag.

he didn't care the goons might be armed,nobody will be treated like that on his watch.

"Picking on people weaker than yourself Is something I shall not tolerate" Odion hissed. "Let go of the girl or you'll be sorry"

The goons looked up and Odion gave them a familiar vibe.

"Wait..I remember you!" One scumbag said removing his veil, "You were the one we tried to rob"

Odion looked a bit confused but then it hit him,those crooks are the same ones who tried to assault him during battle city.

what on earth are they doing here? Odion wondered and narrowed his eyes again.

"Step away from the girl or prepare yourself to fight"Odion threatened stepping forward.

"Stay back you freak" One gang member yelled and shoved the Egyptian girl towards Odion, she cried as she landed on her knees and Odion kneeled infront of her he shot the robbers a furious look but instead of attacking they fled the scene as soon as the girl fell on the ground.

Odion thanked the Gods that he didn't have to use violence infront of the poor fear stricken girl.

"I'm sorry this happened to you..but you must know that Bandits are active around this hour" Odion said.

"P..please head home" Odion said stepping back, he wished he could escort her home but he didn't want to frighten her more.

The girl watched Odion with large eyes and rised to her feet arruptly.

"Wauw you were awesome!" The girl beamed.

Odion was suprised with her reaction,at first he thought she might run away as fast as she could but it looks like he earned her trust right away.

"T-thank you but please just run along now and don't walk the desert in the middle of the night alone unarmed or without a guide" Odion said while offering her a hand to grab onto.

"I know the Gods will keep me safe..I'm Mana what's your name?" she asked and Odion was about to answer her.

hoofs on the sand came their direction and a couple of men got off their horses and Odion braced himself assuming those crooks brought reinforcements.

A large man dressed in egyptian robes eyed Mana's injured face and shot an iced glare at Odion drawing a large dagger.

"Stand back and don't move an inch" Mahad ordered.

"if you are a real man then Put away your weapon and we'll settle this" Odion challenged the other Egyptian.

"Mahad no!..this man brave defended me from robbers" Mana said stepping infront of Odion.

"lower your dagger he's my friend" Mana tried to calm him down.

"Friend"? Odion thought and looked at the girl who stood before him,they just met a second ago and she calls him her friend?"

"I'm sorry,..pardon my hostility"Mahad said putting his dagger away,

"My name Is Mahad and these are my adopted brother Seto,and Sister Mana"

"Once again i'm sorry for my Hostile act" Mahad bowed a bit.

"I..I understand,"

"It's good to have people looking after you" Odion said.

"I.. .." Odion stuttered a bit and collected himself. "I'm Odion" he said trying not to stutter anymore. he Always feels so anxious around people and he wished it would go away.

" Where do you live?..We don't mind dropping you off after defending our sister friend" Mahad said.

"Uh..I..I don't feel like going home at the moment..You can drop me at Luxor if you wish"

"That's near our place" Mana jumped a bit clapping, "You should hang out with us for a bit"

Odion looked at them a bit unsure, why on Earth would they take a mere stranger to their home?

"Come on" Mana said grabbing his hands, "besides im certain our Father would like to meet you for your humble deed"

"Don't worry our home is in a public space..you are completely safe" Mana asured him.

Odion felt startled and Mahad noticed Odion is quite timid despite being brave enough to scare the crooks away.

maybe letting Odion interract with his family members will help him,he has seen Odion having a stroll around in Cairo doing arrants but never bothered to talk to him until now. mainly because he looks very detached from a far and not very talkative. But Odion has proven himself that he's more than just an aloof egyptian.

"I..need some time" Odion said quietly, feel free to tell your Father about me but I have a hard time meeting new people" Odion stuttered slightly.

"shall we drop you home after finsihing your arrants at the city?" Mahad offered,he really wants to make up for holding Odion at a knife point.

Odion nodded in agreement. "Yes that would be nice..thank you for your hospitality."

Despite not wanting to go at first he decided to come anyway,he felt like he didn't have much of a choice,he was tired from walking and atleast their home is near the city he wants to be for the moment,there are plenty of tourists and the gang activity isn't big,maybe he can earn some extra money playing the Ocarina.

As Odion walked after them he could see Mahad and seto scold Mana asking her if she realised how worried they were,and If it wasn't for Odion she could have ended up being raped or worse.

Odion didn't interfere because he would have said the same thing to Isis if she just roamed around in the desert at this hour without her tauk or an escort.

Women shouldn't be treated as fragile beings and have the right to be outside aslong as they please but certain places needs to be avoided when they are alone.

he was happy that he arrived on the right spot to help Mana from these wretched men.

and speaking of worry,he's outside very late himself and will try to keep his visit to Luxor short so that he'll be home before midnight atleast.

 **-/-**

Marik woke up arruptly at night.,he felt an awful pain clench in his gut,something wasn't ok.

he got up after glancing at the clock.

It's been hours after midnight,marik reached out to his shirt to put on.

Odion's sandals weren't near the door,which means he never came back home.

and made his way to Odions room,peeking in to see if he left them a note without their consent.

Nothing was there and It made Marik desperate,he refused to think of horrible scenario's about what could have happened to his beloved brother to avoid burden himself with more anxiety and paranoid thoughts.

Marik went to the living room and found Isis praying near the perfume of incense,staring infront of her troubled.

"Isis?"

Mariks voice snapped her out of the train of thoughts,

"Odion hasn't returned yet has he?" Marik said hoping Isis is troubled about something else.

"No Marik..I don't know where he is" Marik came closer and noticed Isis eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh Isis..come here" Marik soothed her,

*sob* I've been praying to the Gods for his safe return and I' haven't shut one eye all night" Isis said pulling back.

"I wished you woke me..I would have looked for Odion and maybe found him" Marik said.

"I didn't want to trouble you heart.."Isis said.

"I know but you should have told me the truth.."

Marik stayed with Isis until she fell asleep. Her cheeks were still wet with tears as she remained on the bed,at times Marik could hear an occasional sob but he was happy that she managed to rest.

Marik wished he could hit the sack too but what If Odion hasn't returned when he wakes up the next day?

not knowing what happened to Odion won't allow him to rest,Marik tried to stay strong but it's already over 3 am and felt so helpless at the moment,crying wasn't going to solve anything but he was about to burst into tears of frustration and fear that Odion might be laying dead somewhere.

Marik felt so helpless deep inside and the police won't do anything for them until Odion is gone for 24 hours.

Marik became alarmed when he heard the front door open,making his way to the entrance.

"Odion..where have you been"? We've been worried sick" Marik said,he was angry but tried to remain calm,how could Odion be so uncaring leaving like that without being bothered to leave a message behind?.

But Odion still noticed Mariks aggitated features,he's slowly starting to become sick of being held responsible for simple basic rights like go out and be back whenever it suits him, feeling like he needs to answer to someone every day and night. All he wants is receive the respect that has been denied by the ppl who supposed to care.

Odion breathed out trying not to say anything he might regret later.

"Are you going to say something or not?" Marik wondered.

"Oh sorry I didn't know I'm still a servant who can't do anything without your blessing" Odion said with spiteful intentions but his voice remained calm.

"Odion you are not a servant,you are more than that I.."

"Then stop treating me like one!" Odion snapped upset,and it made Marik back away.

"I've tolerated alot from you,and I'm sick of being interrogated or being spoken to like I don't deserve basic respect like any adult."

"Odion calm down,I feared for your wellbeing,I don't care where you go aslong as I know where" Marik spoke.

"I'm not a child, and my wellbeing is my responsibility not yours!"

"..I'm a grown man who can look after himself" Odion said and Marik knew that something bothers Odion dearly.

"But that doesn't stop me from caring about you," Marik said.

"Wouldn't you be conserned and upset If Isis did the same?.. just disappear then come back with a smug attitude make you feel like your feelings don't matter because she's an "adult"? Marik said.

"Because that's what you are doing right now,and it's completely unjustified"

",what's the harm in letting us know that you are safe"? Marik argued back.

And that made Odion think for a moment,he would be up all night searching for her and not rest until Isis would be back home safe and sound,and would fight anyone who dares to put an unloving hand on her.

"Y..you are right,I'm Sorry Master..I'm so happy with my new life and liberty and i Always fear the day that I'll be treated like nothing again."

"That will never happen,I regret allowing you to be abused in such a horrible way,..And I'm sorry If I seem disrespectful for questioning you..but I didn't have any reassurance that you are safe"

"I won't act like this again..I'll leave a note whenever I leave the house" Odion said he realised that being an adult doesn't give you a greencard to make ppl worry about you for nothing.,he does share a home with others and should Always be considerate towards eachother.

"No I wouldn't go that far..if you come back the same day then there is no need for it"

Odion nodded being submissive again mainly because of guilt for being kind of a prick.

Marik rested a hand against Odions shoulder,"Go get's some sleep..will I see you tomorrow"?

"Yes.." Odion smiled a bit.

"Good night"

-/-/

 **A/N: Meeting Mana and her friends might seem rushed but I like to hurry up with the story because I want to write something else since I Always get inspiration to write new stories and I don't want to upload anything until** **my** **current stories are complete.**

 **Next chapters will be up much sooner since I'm over the slight writers block after watching yu-gi-oh Vrains.**

 **Maybe I'll write a story about Yami Yugi meeting Playmaker in a new yugioh fanfic.**

 _ **Into the vrains!**_

 **and until next time.**

 **Light Gaia**


	12. Going my own way

"Odion hasn't seen his friends in handful of days,and is willing to visit them again. He still felt a bit guilty for making the Istars worry,he keeps on telling himself that today will be the day where he leaves but he keeps on losing his nerve.

Maybe his new friends can maybe help him figure out what's the best thing to do at the moment,Odion took his time to pray to the Gods for guidance and make the right choice.

In oder to create no suspicion Odion pretty much acted like he normally does, he cleaned the house a bit while Marik and Isis are studying.

he did felt a bit better about his plans,when he was done he left a note that he'll be doing arrants and left the house without saying a word.

Marik and Isis did hear the door shut and Marik wandered around in the living room,he found the note lying on the table,

But for some reason his gut clenced,something didn't feel right about this,but Marik couldn't explain why.

Odion wrote that he'll be back before dinner but something strange is up.

Marik adressed his troubled mind with his sister but Isis wasn't conserned,

"Marik when you were at your first day at college,he left me a note that he'll be back before dinner and everything was fine" Isis asured him.

"When he returned told me he does arrants for people to earn a bit of money" Isis added.

"But why didn't he say anything to me?" Marik said,he was happy that Odion is brushing up his skills but why keep quiet about it?"

"Marik try not to take what Odion does too personal,he's not like any other man and needs time to find out his own purpose in this world" Isis said.

"He might not do everything correctly,but he's growing as a person,we need to support him as the Gods will guide him in his life journey" Isis said.

Marik was only half listening,Isis is Always trying to find a reason for Odion's actions on a whim,even when he disappeared for a whole night Isis was visibly tensed up still kept telling Marik that he's probably on a healing journey and might have lost track of time while Marik was on the verge of panick.

This time Isis won't be able to change his mind,something Is wrong with Odion and when he returns hopefully they can have a moment to talk.

-/-

Odion used his memory to try and find Mana's house,they look so identical as he strolled down the alley,he started to remember again where it was located but doesn't know which house it was.

Odion gave up and decided to travel to the water fountain where Mana Always dances,maybe he can run into them there,

And he was right, mana was having a seat with mahad,with her face burried in her hands. Odion smiled a bit happy to see them his absence isn't seen as disrespect since they have been very good to him as a guest.

"Mahad I don't know what to do" Mana said dispirited,"I've been so good to him..I was a good girlfriend and now he rather be with someone else" Mana said.

she noticed a white robe standing close to them,she looked up and realized it was odion.

"Hey!" Mahad said suprised but also happy to see a familiar face,Mana forgot about her break up and jumped from her seat.

"Odion!" Mana beamed. "Oh gosh where have you been?"..I was worried I scared you away with my quirkiness" Mana joked.

"Oh no It's not that,..I had some personal stuff I needed to work on, but I'll visit you more often" Odion said,it felt nice to see that they are very understanding.

"We are waiting for my brothers to take us for a picknick near the river,..wanna join?" Mana asked.

"Uh..sure but let's not stay too long out of the city..since bandits are active at dawn" Odion said becoming a bit serious.

"Nah we won't..now let's see if they are ready to go" Mana said tugging Odion's arm.

It's a warm weather, Mahad couldn't take it anymore and wanted to jump in the ocean like river,and his other brothers followed.

"I wanna go for a dip too," Mana announced."C'mon now it's a good time to cool off" Mana said starting to feel useasy due to the warmth.

"Mana wait I can't" Odion said and witdrawed his arm back.

"Uh you mean you can't swim?" Mana said studying his troubled face.

"No It's not that It's..my body..It's completely mutilated" Odion admitted with shame in his voice."I..I don't want to freak anyone out"

" Odion watch me for a second" Mana said and removed her robe,she had a bikini underneath and she undid the strap on the back so that Odion could see her own injuries.

Odion was in shock,her whole back was full of healed scars,like him she has been flogged too and multiple times in her life time by the looks of it.

"I've been selled as a sex slave to abusive men until my true family came to my rescue, Mahad saved me and never once have my friends treated me like less because of it nor my ugly scars" Mana said keeping her composure eventhough It's a hard topic to talk about.

"You can trust us that we will not speak ill of you" Mana said stepping closer and opened Odions robe to have a look at his own scars.

they all looked painful each of them have a dark past, Mana let the robe fall off his shoulders,as soon as Odion stepped out of his robe he no longer felt vulnerable and enjoyed feeling the warm sun on his skin.

Mana grabbed his hand stepping on the warm sand getting her Brothers attention. Mahad eyed odion in shock,and wondered which asshole did that to him.

Because he'll pay that wicked spirit a visit.

"Odion.." Mahad said conserned but Mana shook her head,

" _Give him time,one day he will open up_ " Mana said in hebrew and Mahad understood.

the swim felt peaceful,spending time at the lake was nothing special but yet it's the most wonderful day ever.

-/-

Marik just arrived home from college with Isis,Marik mentioned he wanted to have a stroll around the city but actully he didn't want to come home yet since there is a chance that Odion might not be back.

Marik was ready to confront Odion,and hopefully this talk won't end up in a spat.

Marik wished that Odion was like before all the abuse happened,he used to be such a gentle spirit and now he seems to be growing more detached due to his inner struggle to let knows that partly he is to blame for everything and no matter how long it takes he won't give up on Odion.

Marik opened the door and looked at the dining table a bit confused,and heard noise coming from the kitchen and odion came out with a dish.

"Hi I made you dinner" Odion said smiling a bit.

"Where did you get all of this?" Marik asked,this food looks like a 5 star dinner.

"I..helped someone paint their shed and I was rewarded with this, instead of eating it I brought it home for you" Odion said sitting down.

He felt a bit bad for lying but in onder to get away he must act as everything is fine.

And Isis bought Odion's story right away, sitting next to Odion,Marik was happy that Odion is home safe and wondered if he still should have the talk.

Isis was right, he has been doing arrants and felt like it's for the best to let it rest..atleast for now.

-/-

Last night seems to go well,Odion could tell that Marik wasn't convinced that Odion isn't upto anything strange.

Marik remained calm and happily spoke to Odion during dinner,but faint hint of suspicion remained in his eyes.

And therefore Odion decided to remain inside of the house for maybe a few days to avoid drawing too much attention to himself.

Odion breahted out as he remained close to the house,he wanted to sneak out and disappear during night time but his fears stopped him.

What If bandits corners him and one day he'll be found dead somewhere? Where could be possibly go now?

He still hasn't found a place to stay,and gather money with chores and street music won't be enough to buy even a small room.

Odion didn't notice Isis making her way to the laundry washline,and she spotted odion sitting there sulking in himself.

she wondered what's gotten into him,he seemed content and hopefully Marik didn't do or say anything foolish.

"Morning Odion" Isis said a bit motherly. Odion looked up,

"Hey" Odion spoke, "Morning lady Isis" odion took a moment to admire her,she looks just like her mother.

she has the same brave spirit as she does,even her voice sounds similar..why did she have to be taken from this world?

"Is everything all right?,..I thought you might be in the city doing arrants" Isis said.

"Well I'm not going to do that anymore,It looks like I can't do anything without being looked at like im a muder suspect".

" Odion,you know I'm very supportive of you being outside more" Isis said.

"I know but you are the only one who does,"

"Then that should be enough to continiue,don't let anyone get between your spiritual healing" Isis said.

"If whatever you are doing doesn't harm others,you have my blessing to live on your terms" Isis said warm.

And Odion felt better,and told her truthfully that he's going to meet up with people he met a few weeks ago,and Isis was happy,

she didn't ask who they were or where they are from because she trusts odion's judgement,he might be naive and a bit slow when it comes to figuring people out but she knows he'll never let himself fall into wrong hands ever again.

Odion said by to Isis making his way to Mana,Isis remained where she was until Odion disappeared out of sight.

a sad feeling overtook her,as she watched Odion hopefully nothing bad will happen in the future.

-/-

Odion spotted Mana and her brothers in the distance and they happily beckoned him over.

"Are you guys leaving"? Ondion looked up at their belongings and stash piled up on a large truck.

"Yeah we do" Mana said placing the last case inside,

"Oh" Odion said a bit disheartened. he finally made contact with people that made him feel comfortable and now he's alone again.

"We are going to start a new life in Aswan..It's something I Always wanted." Mana said.

"When will you leave?"..maybe we can hang out one last time" Odion offered.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow night,and there is no need for a goodbye party If you don't want to."

Odion didn't respond,he wondered what she means by that.

"Odion..

"We were wondering if you want to come with us" mana said.

"but.." Odion said and did felt mixed emotions,he Always wanted to leave the ishtars behind since his Mother died but now that he has the chance to do so he started to feel Isis would be heartbroken but he can't live for others until forever.

In the future he might not have another chance to leave.

"I know It can be hard to leave everything behind,but I'll asure you that you will get everything back,You'll have your own room,a job and best of all

you have family" Mana said,hopefully Odion will take her offer.

Odion gave a submissive nod,"Thank you Mana,where can I meet you?" Odion said.

"You are welcome," Mana said feeling relief, Odion's long pause made her a Bit worried,for a minute she thought he was going to say No.

"You can stay with us for tommorow," Mana offered.

"No-no..I need to pack some things that can't be bought anywhere" Odion said.

"All right,meet us at the large fountain, 3 am we'll leave" Mana said and both of them parted ways.

Odion swallowed ignoring the tight feeling in his stomach,he decided to head to his soon to be former home,Isis was still home,she was speaking to someone on the Phone and she seems quite happy. It could be this Kaiba person again.

and as the day progressed Marik came back from college,and invited them to a game of duel monsters.

Odion agreed and challenged Isis first,eventhough they don't know Odion will abandon them soon odion still wants them to be content.

They ate together and from that moment,leaving them became alot harder,maybe because he's doing all these things behind their backs.

But if he back away now then Mana will leave and he might never find ppl who are willing to take a grown man under their wing.

 _it's now or never.._

 _-/-_

Odion didn't go to sleep,he stayed up until it's time to leave,it became quiet in the Household but Isis could be up studying.

he wrote a final message to his adopted siblings,with a hint that he's starting his spiritual journey, he'll be back in a few weeks,He has no intention to come back but maybe the hope that he'll return might ease their hurt feelings when they find the letter.

Odion carefully left only taking a few robes and the Ocarina his Mother gave him,he carefully walked past Isis room towards the stairs,

his heart was pounding hoping that he won't be caught as he walked towards the exit.

Odion closed the door behind him disappearing into the night under the light of a large full moon.

When he arrived a jeep was parked near the fountain,he could see Mana taking a sip from a water bottle,he caught her attention and Mana smiled happily.

Mana took his bag placing it in the jeep. Mana woke Mahad who dosed off telling him they are ready to go.

Odion sat in the truck with Mana and Karim,karim was also very pleased that Odion wants to come with them,It feels like a family member returned to seems to be more chipper than a minute ago now that they can finally leave.

Odion looked back as the engine of the jeep started to rumble,feeling his guilt stir as he sees the city becoming smaller.

The Ishtar residence is no longer his home,after so many years of waiting his inner struggle has come to an end.

and now It's time to bury the painful memories that has haunted him as long as he could remember.

"Goodbye" Odion whispered and never looked back.

 **A/N:** **Odion is gone but trouble still awaits in the near future,Will Odion make it out alive?**

 **Until the next chapter.**

 **Light Gaia**


	13. Shattered puzzle

The summer has turned into a blizzard of heat waves,in the desert so most shops will be closed during day time until the sun goes lower.

It was night at the Ishtar's home, Marik couldn't sleep, he has been saddened from the moment he found the letter last morning.

It was a punch in the gut. He couldn't not believe it and desperately tried to find Odion,he thought that Odion left because of all the things that happened in the past but why now after all these years? Didn't Odion see that Marik has been kind to him and even went out of his way to show prove to him that all the things his Yami said were never true but now without a word he decides to take off,not letting him or Isis know If he's all right.

Isis found him outside the house completely distraught,so upset that he couldn't utter a word,her heart broke when Marik showed her the letter.

But for Marik she wanted to stay positive,but as time progressed she also started to wonder If Odion left because maybe they have let him down again without knowing.

-/-

Marik remained in his room a lot since Odion disappeared.

Marik wiped a tear away thinking about Odion,his heart longs to see him again.

a soft knock wasn't heard,Marik looked up and grabbed a white thin bed sheet to cover his upper body a bit.

Isis carefully opened the door finding Marik not wanting to face anyone.

"I got you something, Incase you are hungry" Isis said.

"He's gone forgood" Marik said he re-read odions note many times already and it doesn't look like he's coming back.

"Marik don't say that," Isis said serious.

Marik held the note in his hand,he re-read it over 10 times already and couldn't believe Odion disappeared out of his life.

"This is a goodbye letter Isis..It has to be." Marik said disheartened.

"Its not Marik," Isis said coming beside him taking the note," If it was then I'm sure I would have sensed it,you will see eachother again,and when he does don't be angry,just welcome him back as our brother" Isis said moving some blonde hair from his face.

"A brother wouldn't not treat me like this," Marik said a tad hostile.

He sat up throwing the bed sheets off,"I know I haven't been a saint,I mistreated him,

I..I even smacked him across the face with the Millenium rod," Marik said as his voice changed a bit in regret.

"But I've repented,ever since my Yami left I've never harmed anyone again,I even tried to make amends with the Pharaoh even though he and his friend still wary me."

"I tried even harder to restore the Brotherhood we had and he just abandons me" Marik said no longer keeping his emotions at bay.

"Marik..." Isis said.

"I need to know if he's safe,Egypt is dangerous especially if he's alone out there" Marik said,.

Isis didn't want Marik to have sleepless nights of heartwrecking worry,her brother is suffering from the inside out and no word she can give relief to his troubled heart.

"Marik we'll go to the Police tomorrow morning," Isis said.

"We won't tell the police that he left a note,we'll tell his he's been missing"

"But this isn't like you Isis" Marik said.

"I know,lying is not something I enjoy to do but I want you to rest" Isis said.

"Thank you," Marik said,hoping that the police will find his whereabouts and not his dead body,

Isis brushed a tear away with her thumb and gathered Marik into an embrace.

.Marik returned it and Isis rubbed his scalp in comfort as she cradled him.

"Its going to be alright" Isis softly spoke.

/-/

It became morning,the police report has been made and the police placed Odions details in the missing person document. All Isis and Marik could do is wait,hoping the Police will know more. Isis feared that the Police report might drive Odion further away now that he will learn in a few days that he's being searched for but she'll do anything to ease Mariks heartache,

Marik couldn't eat nor think straight and this might give him temporarily relief.

When they arrived home Marik didn't feel like stepping out of the car,

"Isis I..want to look for him,.."

"Marik we already done everything we could,let the police handle this now." Isis said.

"That staple of missing person dossiers is large and what If Odion is held hostage somewhere,?

"Not knowing what happened to him haunts me Isis!"

"Marik,have faith..Odion is all right no matter where he is,and I'm not saying it to make you feel better,I know so.." Isis said cupping his face.

"I really can't be bothered to believe that,Atleast not without proof," Marik said pulling away.

"I'm sorry,I need to be alone to clear my head" Marik said and Isis let him leave the yard,

-/-

Marik has been gone for a few hours and it's for the best not to look for him,she hopes that he didn't run off to look for Odion far away from home, the weather is so blazing hot that staying outside for hours alone could kill you.

A hellicpoter landed causing a lot of windslashes, and Isis was about to go to whoever owned the Chopper to tell them to get the hell off her property.

Isis fould mood faded like ice before the sun, she smiled brightly,when she thought that nothing could cheer her up she was got proven wrong.

She held her Egyptian dress up with both hands and took a sprint.

"Kaiba!" Isis beamed she couldn't believe it,her vision came true after all,deep inside she felt like a Rose starting to bloom.

Kaiba noticed Isis running up to him and he smiled a bit, Isis clings onto him, Holding onto his clothing.

Kaiba looked down at Isis who rested against his chest,

"Isis" Kaiba said holding her shoulders to make eye contact with her, he took a good look at her feeling mesmerized with those pretty blue eyes staring happily at him.

"Ahem..I uh need your help to find the Pharaoh's tomb," Kaiba said.

"The ceremonial duel between the Pharaoh and Yugi I need to know where it is" Kaiba said.

"And you came all the way here just to see me?" Isis said knowing that Kaiba could have used his high tec satellite to find the location.

"No I did not" Kaiba glared at her.

"of course" Isis smiled and as they made their way to the Chopper she held onto his arm lovingly.

Kaiba tensed up at the affectionate gesture but said nothing when his younger brother noticed the lady wrapped around his arm could be more to Kaiba than just a guide to the Tomb but didnt say anything,one think Mokuba learned is to never meddle with anything unless he's asked.

After a handful of hours traveling they finally arrived, Isis was so joyful seeing Kaiba again that she forgot to leave Marik a note, but hopefully it won't take very long.

Isis held on a torch and walked down the hall,It felt like it was only yesterday since the Pharaoh left,But he will find a way to settle their rivalry once and for all.

"I've noticed you're less annoying than usual" Kaiba said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry?" Isis questioned him a bit confused.

You're awfully quiet Isis" Kaiba spoke up as they walked down the ancient stairs, "No preaching about fate or destiny"

Isis looked behind her shoulder,she doesn't know Kaiba very well but knew it was his way to ask her what's the matter.

"My mind is troubled,my brother isn't gone and I don't know when he will be back" Isis said.

"Marik?" Kaiba asked.

"No no Odion" Isis corrected him.

"Well I hope you find him," Kaiba pretended not to care much,he didn't like to see her unhappy.

"The Gods will bring him home,if it's meant to be,let's leave it at that" Isis said and focused on something else,.She enjoyed having Kaiba with her and doesn't want to spoil that feeling by thinking about Odion all the time.

/-/

Kaiba succeeded and got what he needed despite having intruders at the archeological site,thank goodness Isis wasn't harmed and when he summoned Obeliks out of nowhere,

he saw a short vision of the Pharaoh,he knows Kaiba is trying to bring him back,Atem is waiting and that made him more determined to complete the puzzle.

Kaiba wandered through the city,the chopper must have landed here somewhere,Kaiba felt proud of his younger Brother for stealing the final puzzle peaces from that runt.

Kaiba caught an a noise,it sounds like an annoying girl so he looked around and near the distance he noticed Odion with a group of people,the girl kept flapping her mouth and Kaiba's wondered how these people could put up with such a loudmouth.

Kaiba found the lost adopted brother and now he needs to find a way to have a friendly little chat with him alone. Kaiba hid behind a pillar,forgetting his previous plan to meet up with Mokuba.

Odion accepted some money from the girl and he left the group,now it's his chance and followed Odion to an ally full of colourful sheets and laundry hanging from above the wash line.

Odion felt a shadow go past him,he looked around him,he felt watched so he quicken his pace,that strange feeling was gone after a bit so Odion shrugged it off assuming his PTSD is playing up.

When Odion bought the stuff they need, a large shadow approached him, he turned around and was roughly grabbed,

Odion struggled and wanted to strike whoever holds him in such a uncomfortable position, Odion was shocked when it was Kaiba who blocked his attack.

Kaiba almost crushed his fist and Odion tried not to shout,

"You better not try that again or you'll be sorry," Kaiba barked.

"What are you doing here?" Odion argued back, "what do you want?"

"A word" Kaiba said letting go of the hand he controlled Odion with and shoved him in a empty shop.

"Did Isis send you?"does she know I'm here? Odion asked.

"No.." Kaiba said shoving him harder against the wall,

"I came to retrieve the Millenium puzzle and Isis won't be able to help me putting it together if she keeps wondering about you"

Odion looked up,guilt clenching in his gut.

."It was not my intention to trouble Isis,I just needed some space to heal from my past" Odion said.

"Cut me the sob story, when exactly is this journey over"? Kaiba said.

I will be back shortly" Odion trembled.

"When?" Kaiba barked firming his grip around his collar.

"Just another week,"Odion said "I.I just needed some time alone"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes,and threw Odion over the ground like a trash bag.

Odion backed towards the wall when Kaiba started walking over towards him.

"Don't make me come back here!" Kaiba calmly warned. "One more whine from Isis and Ill drag you to her" Kaiba said towering over him. Odion swallowed hard in return.

Kaiba just left him there,Odion tried to let everything sink in,this Kaiba is just a mere buck around 17 years of age but he's intimidating as hell,.

What Isis sees in him is a mystery.

-/-

Mana was looking for Odion,he just disappeared and flinched when Kaiba appeared almost shoving her to the side,

oh" Mana said a bit shocked, my gosh Mana thought watching Kaiba leave,

"Excuse you"! Mana shouted at Kaiba, "So rude" Mana said glaring at him over her shoulder and continiued to look for Odion.

She entered where Kaiba came out of and found Odion adjusting his collar dishing himself off,

"Odion where you go to?" Mana asked.

"Nowhere I uh needed to do some arrants" Odion said hoping Mana won't ask anything further.

"Why didn't you say so?" We were about to leave for dinner." Mama said and skipped infront of Odion as he walked after her,

Odion smiled a bit, "Sorry I didn't want to disturb you and I thought it won't be long"

"Youre no nuisance to us,next time tell us so that we can help you with any urgency." Mana said.

Odion gave a nod as they reunited with the others,

Odion was still a bit shaken by Kaiba's assault,but it really shows how much he cares about how Isis feels,. Who knows maybe he can be good to her, They are both successful and strong in their own way,

Odion breathed and traveled towards his spot to play music for money,

During playing he thought about his current life,his childhood,he knows that he did a good thing moving on but let let his former family on,they probably think he will be back in a few days but he wont,he's happy with Mana and her brothers but still he has the gnawing feeling that he needs to confront Marik and Isis one more time.

To tell them the truth,he owes them that Atleast for the few good things they have done for him,especially Isis,she defended him when Yami Marik was ready to kill him.

Isis deserves a proper goodbye.

He heard someone throw a lot of coins in his bag,Odion looked up,it was a woman Odion was in awe,The woman smiled complimenting him and wandered off.

She looked just like his mother, Odion got out of his trance and looking around,but the woman was gone.

Odion exhaled a bit unsure on what to do,the woman gave him a strange feeling that he needs to go back,but..

He doesn't want to go back,he planned his escape from the Ishtars household for years and hasnt heeled yet, He lied to Kaiba to get him off his back maybe he can convince Mana to move to a different city further away,he has no desire to live with Marik again nor is he sure if he wants to see him anytime soon.

But Kaiba said that Isis is mourning.

It was something he couldn't ignore,maybe after a while he can see if he can arrive at her work,maybe that will give it closure if he gives a proper goodbye,out of all the people Isis deserves to hear the truth.

 **A/N :** **I got a bit of a writers block,Something that almost never happens with my stories.**

 **I didn't plan to have so many chapters and to avoid this in the future I will stick to my original formula instead of wavering from it. Next chapter Odion will face another problem but will he survive?**

 **Until next time.**

 **Light Gaia**


	14. Tragic

Odion woke up on a rock in the middle of a desert,an Eagle flew by under the sunlight,It was mana's idea to stay clear from the city to purify a few days in the desert,it took a while before Odion ceased feeling like a slave but now that he's here he finally sees life through the eyes of a free man.

His new friends were still asleep but Mana was already up,

Then after a while they set up a tent,because who knows maybe some tourists will stop by and buy some of their thirst lesser drinks.

Mana taught Odion some things he should know about survivng in the desert like that every cactus is eatible.

He listened attentive to his friend while they looked out towards the view in the distance,Odion never knew the desert could be so peaceful.

But his encounter with Kaiba still shocked him a bit,maybe If he stays here for a while then he won't be located by that obsessed freak again.

At first he was intimidated but now he couldn't help but feel violated,the way Kaiba handled him reminds him too much of Marik when he was influenced by the Yami.

Odion hasn't told his friends about his previous life at all,

"Mana"..I think I'm ready to tell you what happened to me in the past and..how I got these scars." Odion said.

Mana looked up, "Oh can my brothers know about it too?" Mana asked.

Odion nodded,It's for the best that they hear it from him and not anyone else.

Odion took them all the way to the beginning,how he was treated by his former master,and that he helped raise his adoptive mothers children until they reach to an age where they can look after their own.

Everyone was moved by odions promise to his dying mother,but Mahad was furious, He hates all kinds of abuse especially towards innocent souls.

"Where is that former master of yours?"Mahad said "I don't mind paying him a visit"

"Please no violence" Odion said "I've forgiven everything that has been done to me"

"I know you want to avenge me brother but It's only going to make things worse" Odion said. he didn't really care about Marik but he wanted to calm Mahad down for Isis sake,she already witnessed enough violence and he might not be forgiven.

Mahad decided to resect his wishes eventhough he's clearly upset,Odion also told about his fear of being found so they provided him some clothing that he won't be able to be identified in public,and If anyone asks for his name,he will call himself Rashid.

But he'll Always be called Odion by the people he has grown to love.

-/-

Isis arrived home after helping kaiba,Marik sulked by himself,the police haven't reported back and the waiting is what hurts him the most.

the Phone ranf,Isis picked it up hoping it's the police and Marik came to her side.

"Hello? Lady Ishtar speaking" Isis said.

"Kaiba?" Uh hi what is the matter"

"What?" Isis shrieked, Marik wondered what Kaiba told her.

"You have? but where?" Isis said.

"Thank you, You have no idea how happy I am" Isis Kaiba ended the conversation saying he has some unfinished business.

Isis turned towards Marik holding his hands. "Marik, Kaiba spotted Odion in Luxor"

"He's alive and well"

Marik couldn't believe it, Odion his brother is still among the living and his heart leaped.

he held on to his sister,weeping tears of joy,"I can't believe it Isis"

"Our Brother isn't too far away from here,we can try and look for him" Marik said.

"I told you that everything is going to be alright" Isis said holding her tears in,as she rubbed mariks back.

"I know I shouldn't have doubted you"

Thank Horus he's all right, I was so scared sister" Marik said saddened but also happy that those restless nights are over.

Isis thanked the gods as they craddled eachother,her prayers have been answered. weather If Odion wants to come home with them or not,they still need to talk to give things closure.

"I can't wait to see him again" Marik said happy breaking apart.

"Then let's hurry before the night comes,If we split up then maybe we'll find him quicker" Isis suggested.

"Okay but be careful,If something is wrong come and see me right away" Marik said serious.

Isis nodded giving her sibling a loving and hopeful glance before they parted ways.

-/-

Mana's Father will be 60 very soon and Odion wanted to save up for a pricy birthday present, he really wants to give something as a token to his gratitude for taking him in,Mana's Father politely dismissed Odions offer,he thought defending Mana from crooks is already a great gift but Odion insisted he's get something,so he decided to work all night,playing music until he get's enough.

there is a late night festival so there will be heaps of people and that might keep the bandits at bay,

Odion has been gone for a while and Mahad drives to the town every now and then to see If Odion is ok unntoiced, He's just busy playing his Ocarina and many tourists and party goers donated their spare change,Mahad left again to help his siblings sell stuff.

Isis spoke to alot of people in Luxor asking if they have seen Odion, some didn't know where he is but a few did mention that they spotted him play beautiful music on an Ocarina down town but when Isis arrived there no trail of him has been found, she remained at his favorite spot hoping he will arrive here to she won't scare him off and placed a hood around her head so that he won't know it's her.

Marik has also been looking for Odion but a bit further away from the city,he stopped by many tents asking if they have seen Odion and a few could give him direct answers,he has been seen with a group, An Elderly man and 3 people around Odions age,always traveling togehter.

Marik thanked them and moved further.

Mana was happily talking to her brothers and showed what she has found, it was a desert lily,one of the few rare flowers in Egypt.

they spotted Marik coming from a distance with a motor cycle,he stopped infront of them and all of them assumed he wanted to buy some water or other things for his journey,

"Hello there stranger" Mahad said friendly, "How may we help you"? Mana came to Mahad's side smiling at Marik.

"Good afternoon," Marik said, "I'm looking for a missing person and I was wondering If you have seen this man?"

Mahad and Mana looked at the picture and gasped,

"His name is Odion" Marik said, "The Police has been looking for him and I'm one of the volunteers asking around" Marik said.

His eyes looked a bit saddened,like he knows Odion personally and is sincerely worried about him.

"Odion is our friend" Mana said, "What do you want from him?"

"Nothing,I just want to see him..his family has been very worried about him" Marik said he didn't know what Odion exactly told them,And If they know that he's the one who mistreated Odion then it's going to be harder to find him.

"His so called family allowed him go through horrible rituals,scarring him for life and not only that but the ppl who held him captive treated him like a dog" Mahad said hostile.

Marik gulped,it was indeed true that he treated him like a dog but how can he explain that it wasn't his doing,being possesed by your darkside seems so far fetched but it's the truth.

"So you can go away and tell his former family to go to hell, we are his new siblings" Mahad said dismissive.

"Mahad please control your temper and hear him out!" Mana said janking his arm.

"What's your name" Mana asked.

"M...Marik..I swear I mean no harm,I just want to speak to Odion and after that you won't see me here again." Marik promised.

Marik seemed troubled according to Mana and decided to help him.

Mana told him that he went to the festival to play music and it won't be long until he if he isn't back before nightfall then they will take Marik there,Mana decided to trust her gut instinct that Marik is a good boy,Odion did tell her that there were a few people who treated him with he's one of those.

-/-

Odion is supposed to head home but he still didn't have enough for the present and there are still many people left,many tourists are coming from all different angles donating their spare chance since it's no longer useful to them if they are heading to the airport on those airports you can buy things with American dollars, Maybe Odion should play music at places where all the tourists spawn,he could make a fortune.

Odion started to feel a bit hungry but didn't want to use the money he earned so he decided to head back,hopefully dinner is already been made.

only 150 dollars to go,hopefully mana's Father will be pleased,he had to walk through a quiet ally, and held a good grip around the bag of money they earned.

Few drunk ppl were urinating blocking the way a bit and Odion carefully walked passed them, "Oi a bit privacy mate it's not too much to ask"One drunk man said.

"Then don't urinate in public" Odion reponded back,

One zipped his pants,he didn't like Odion mouthing them off and grabbed Odions shoulder hostile, "Get off me"Odion ordered,and threw the man over his shoulder.

Another one attacked with a beer bottle and Odion dodged hitting him in the nose and managed to grab the bottle from him and hit him accross the head.

both of the took a victim role pleading for aid,one ran back into the bar retreaving his mates.

a group of people assembled,they attacked Odion but dodging them wasn't that hard since most of them couldn't keep their balance,

an ice chilling feeling went through him and then felt horrible pain when soemthing went inside him, a gun was loaded it shot through some people who were standing in the way,and it hit odion right in the stomach,ppl from the bar fleed in fright,

The shot could be heard a distance away,startling many people,

When Odion was bleeding on the ground each one of them took their chance to assault him,

odions bullet wound burned but then it started to lessen,he no longer felt pain,he got hit and kicked everywhere but he felt peace and it was like his spirit was slowly fading away,

Odion could hear mana's voice in the background. " _Stop it! Leave him alone!"_ Then blows were heard and could hear mana and her friends attack the assaulting men.

Odion felt pain when a hand was dug in his wound to get the bullet out and a shirt was tied against the bullet wound.

Odion found himself in gentle arms, _Odion! please answer me!"_ a mournful voice spoke, Odion tried to make his eyes obye him and look into the eyes of the one who's craddling his bleeding form.

 _"Odion!..don't die open your eyes,"_

Tiny drops of water splashed on his face and weakly his eyes did open.

 _"Oh Odion thank goodness you're alive"!_ The voice changed from a terrified tone to so much relief.

"Who are you?" Odion said reaching his hand towards the face, Odion couldn't see because of the blur that obscured his eye sight.

 _"Odion..It's Marik"..I'm here"_

the blur faded and could see Marik's face in clear sight, he was happy but tears still flushed down due to the shock he endured seeing Odion badly inured.

Marik came to save him,not caring that he could have gotten hurt in the brawl,even after deserting him.

"Master," Odion spoke in hebrew,

I'm sorry i abandonned you for so many weeks" Odion said guilty,he could have come home anytime but now it might be too late.

"No,..I abandonned you Odion" Marik said."I treated you like garbage my whole life..I've been so unloving to you".

"...Forgive me"..Marik said "For everything"

Odion felt guilt creep into his system,If only he came back sooner maybe this could have been prevented.

"Master Marik..Tell Isis Ive missed her...I'll make it right with you if there is a next time" Odion said.

"Odion you can't leave" Marik cried. and became frightful when Odion's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Odion!"Marik wept trying to wake him up,Mana and her friend were in shock and they appeared around odion silently praying to the Gods as marik refused to let Odion go,still hoping he would wake up. Mariks tears fell upon his face but his motionless face remained the same.


	15. reunited

Marik remained by Odions side not wanting to leave until he wakes up. The wound has been treated including the bruises the thugs caused.

and best of all he's no longer dying..Odion managed to escape death just barely.

Marik had a towel draped around his shoulders,He didn't like wearing things that doesn't belong to him and rather wait until the sun dried his shirt.

It was warm with a breeze in Egypt but mana still insisted that he should be covered in case he does catch a cold,

Marik noticed that Mana is very motherly and was happy Odion found a caring friend.

Marik felt a squeeze,

"Odion.." Marik said hoping he wasn't imagining things,he still remained unconscious Marik breathe during out saddened,looking away,

"Marik." A small voice chirped and the teen looked up witnessing Odion trying to open his heavyweight eye lids.

"Odion I'm here" Marik said grabbing his shoulders,.."You're safe now"

Odion realized he's not dead,he woke up in a white burial gown Egyptians wear incase he doesn't make it.

Odions vision improved at first he couldn't only see Mariks outline but he recognized him right away. Marik could hold his emotions at bay, Praising Horus or whatever God who heard his desperate plea not to take Odion away from him.

With effort Odion tried to get up,feeling drowsy.

"No! Lay down!..You've lost a lot of blood" Marik pleaded.

But Odion didn't cooperate instead he gave an ashamed gaze.

"Im Sorry Master Marik..That my near death experience made me realise that you do care,I was blinded and lost but now im enlightened".

Marik grabbed Odions face and held onto a handful of hair,"Call me Brother" Marik said emotional.."please no more Master"

"I do not just care about you.." Marik said pressing his cheek against his chest craddling Odion before he continued.

. "I love you" Marik said quiet almost in a whisper letting his tears flush down paying no attention to the towel falling off him to the ground.

Odion was stunned for a moment eventhough Odion ran away while Marik needed him the most he never stopped loving. Odion lifted his hands carefully placing it around Marik. Odion felt Mariks hold tighten in response when he did that.

, Odion was feverish and sick but at the moment he couldnt feel it or the pain just peace. Odion felt like a child and it was like Marik is the older Brother

" Master.." Odion said. It made Marik push him back a bit looking down at Odion cupping his face. His eyes looked at him a bit defeated,Why can't he make Odion snap out of the delusion that he's owned?Had the abuse made his poor soul beyond repair? Odion managed to stare back at him facing his eyes they were slightly teared up after Odion called him Master again. "I..I mean Brother!" And that made Marik brightened up. "Brother..I love you too"..I love you more" Odion said.

"Never call me Master again..I'm your brother Odion I'll always will be" Marik said.

Mana came from her hut With Mariks washed shirt tucked under her arm. The sun dried it within a hour or so

She also brought fresh stored water from the well to cool herself and Marik down from the warm weather.

In a short distance she could see Marik and Odion was finally awake, he's safe from all harm, Her heart wants her to run up to him and call all her friends to hug Odion in delight. All of them were worried sick and kept praying for hours to the Gods to spare his life. But Mana decided to let them have their moment. Odion knew his boy all his life and seem very happy to reunite again.

Many enjoyed watching them wiping her face and tiptoed away,feeling happy inside she couldn't wait to tell her friends that Odion has awoken.

-/-

Odion came to Isis with Marik, Isis couldn't believe it when Odion appeared infront of her,

Isis cried with joy,and not even a scolding word came out of her,she forgave him on the spot praising the Gods for looking after him.

Odion missed her,he missed his old home,

Mana and her brothers also felt a bit home sick and would like to move back but travel to Luxor to continiue earning money from tourist locations.

Odion decided to stay with Mana and after a couple of months they'll travel back, Odion will not move in with Isis and Marik but he will be much closer to home,

Marik was saddened that Odion decided not to come home with them,but he understands.

Odion hinted that he feels deeply ashamed and thinka he doesn't deserve to be forgiven, atleast not yet.

Marik had a good look in Odions eyes, and the shame was indeed present in his eyes, It oozed out of them.

"Do what makes you the happiest Odion" Marik said, "I'll Always love you,you may feel that you don't deserve forgiveness but I still grand you it,

"Like you have forgiven me" Marik said gentle. "I'll shall wait for your return brother"

Odion gave a submissive nod, "Thank you"

-/-

A half month later, Isis received a Phone call from Kaiba,

He told her what he has been doing for the past couple of months and wanted to hear her voice If there won't be a next time.

Marik noticed that his sister was very tensed as he prayed to the Gods.

"Isis what's going on"? Marik asked.

"It's Kaiba, I have to see him" Isis said and booked a flight to Domino city on the same day,

She'll be leaving tomorrow to talk him out of this foolishness.

-/-

Isis was at the Kaiba corporation anxiously she traveled up to the stairs. She met up with Kaiba at his desk,and his eyes flashed with determination.

She tried for days to talk him out of things pleading him to let the Pharaoh rest. Kaiba told her just like Yugi he has a connection with Atem. He can't let him go..not yet.

Isis stood infront of Kaiba,her hands clasped together nervously, trying one more time to make him forget about this and think of the happy times ahead.

Isis feared that he might die but he ashured her he wont perish while gently lifting her chin to look into his eyes,

Isis accepted that Kaiba can't be stopped if he wants something and asked if she could be with him when the device takes him to the afterlife. After thinking for a moment Kaiba gave her an approved nod.

Isis watched Kaiba enter the chair having a device placed on his temples and have the duel disk attached to his arm.

Kaiba felt his spirit leave,he breathed out slowly,he glanced over toward Isis who had he reached hands clasped together,she's really worried about him but his vision became white and knew he has arrived. There was a large kingdom many deceased spirit still had their human form doing their business like on Earth but their energy is never ending.

Kaiba's heart pounded when he saw a familiar figure sitting on a golden throne.

Dressed from the waist down in ancient Egyptian royalty robes.

His upper body was only adorned with Egyptian gold and a Millenium puzzle around the neck.

Carefully he raised to his feet in disbelief,how can a mortal be here without dying on the spot? but then he sensed the spiritual energy from Kaiba

and stepped away from the throne eying kaibas high tec device and came out of the sunlight that shined brightly in the throne room.

The man revealed himself to be Atem and Kaiba stepped forward demanding a duel.

"I knew you would come" Atem smiled.

"Let's save the reunion for later," Kaiba said cocky just like old times.

Kaiba activated his Dual disk after he throws a spare one at Atem.

"Ready"? Kaiba said while receiving a glowing card of Obelisk the tormentor in his hand.

Atem only nodded,but kept smiling at his rival,he should have known that Kaiba didn't come all the way here to have a cup of he was still happy to see him again.

If only they would spend time as friends for once instead of reliving this rivalry that has been settled long ago but it's better than nothing.

 **A/N: Unfortunately the movie stops before we could see who win she the duel so the winner remains unknown but I do think Kaiba's had won.**


	16. alternate ending

Marik rushed to Odions side removing the bullet,Odion didn't make a sound and his eyes remained closed. Marik slipped out of his shirt using it to press against the flowing wound and tied it around the injury.

Odion found himself in gentle arms, _Odion! please answer me!"_ a mournful voice spoke, Odion tried to make his eyes obye him and look into the eyes of the one who's craddling his bleeding form.

 _"Odion!..don't die open your eyes,"_

Tiny drops of water splashed on his face and weakly his eyes did open.

 _"Oh Odion thank goodness you're alive"!_ The voice changed from a terrified tone to so much relief.

"Who are you?" Odion said reaching his hand towards the face, Odion couldn't see because of the blur that obscured his eye sight.

 _"Odion..It's Marik"..I'm here"_

the blur faded and could see Marik's face in clear sight, he was happy but tears still flushed down due to the shock he endured seeing Odion badly inured.

"Master,I'm sorry i abandonned you for so many weeks" Odion said guilty,he could have come home anytime but now it might be too late.

"No,..I abandonned you Odion" Marik said."I treated you like garbage my whole life..I've been so unloving to you".

"...Forgive me"..Marik said "For everything"

Odion felt guilt creep into his system,If only he came back sooner maybe this could have been prevented.

"I can't come home with you, but..atleast I got to see you one last time before I go" Odion said weak,

"Look after Isis..tell her I.."

but Odion didn't finish his sentence, he blanky stared at Marik for a moment and closed his eyes.

"Odion!..No you can't die!..Don't leave me behind!" Marik wept as his world crumbled down feeling the onslaught of pain and sorrow build up inside him.

Mana also let her tears free, she approached Marik who couldn't let go of Odion, She collapsed to her knees hugging Marik from behind as she mourned for her fallen friend.

Odion passed away peacefully,but Marik will never find peace now that guilt consumed him,he'll never be the same again.

Marik will never stop believing that he could have prevented his Brothers death If he treated him with kindness.

Then Odion would have never run away.

-/-

Mahad failed to save him, Odion has lost too much blood, he passed away in the morning, Mahad confronted his brothers with the bad news,they all hung their heads as they mourned.

Mana saw them in the distance wiping their faces and blowing their nose,and knew that Odion is no longer with ran up to them, Mahad came to her and she broke in to tears as her elder brother held her.

Why did the Gods have to take him?"

Marik walked towards the wash line his shirt was still a bit wet but slipped into it anyway,the soap that hasn't been used to wash the blood off left a purdy scent. Odions favorite perfume. Tears fell on the grass,Marik almost broke down mentally but a soft voice spoke to him.

It was Mana.

"Marik...My Brothers are done,they are asking you to come to say our final goodbye to Odion" Mana said. Her eyes were red and kept blinking her eyes repeatedly.

So blink any surfacing tears tried to stay strong because she knows Odion is finally free.

"I can't come..If I do I'll cling onto that coffin and never let it go!..You would just have to burry me with him" Marik said.

Mana pitied his broken soul and held him tight. She felt him shake as he broke down into waterfalls of tears and she held on to him firmer.

Mana respected his wishes and stayed with Marik while saying Goodbye to Odion in spirit.

Marik comforted her too when he noticed his clothing is starting to become wet,he cradled her and she cradled stood there for a long time,and Mana's friends wondered why they haven't come yet but instead of calling them to the burial ceremony they comforted them too.

A large group of comorting hugs was created. Some caressed Mariks hair and Mana's. Everyone cried that day,and hopefully The Gods are leading Odions spirit to his final resting place.

Isis has fallen into a severe depression,she cried almost every night,and so did Marik.

If only Odion was treated well from the start then he might have still be alive today,

Occording to the Police those men who kiled Odion were former Ghouls,and that made Mariks heart break,

He has harmed people as Yami Marik and now he's punished for it.

A month later Kaiba heard about Odion passing away from Isis and informed her about a device he's working on to enter the afterlife

but it still needs to be tested before use, Kaiba also told her about the dangers and it worried her heart,she isn't over her brothers loss and didn't want to lose him too.

Marik overheard the conversation about the device and was determined to become Kaiba's first test subject.

Marik left Isis a note that he'll be visiting Yugi for a few days, he will do that ofcourse because he doesn't like to lie to his sister

but he will also pay kaiba tec a visit.

Kaiba fist dismissed Mariks request saying that it will take a while before it's safe to use for 40%

But Marik couldn't wait that long and has to see Odion or he'll end his life himself so that he can have a permanent trip to the afterlife.

Kaiba didn't want Marik to do that for Isis sake, and agreed helping Marik but only If he keeps quiet about this,

The Kaiba tech staff placed Marik on the heart monitor by clipping a device on his finger incase he dies before he reaches his destination. Marik looked at the screen where his heart rhythm is displayed.

"The Hearts condition is normal" A female robotic voice said. The seat Marik was placed in moved back and Marik was in a laying down position and the device around his forehead was activated,It can take him to a different dimension anytime.

"How are you and Isis?" Marik asked Kaiba trying to kill time and keep his nerves in check.

"Good..I find her presence quite healing" Kaiba said but wished He didn't respond to that question,he tries to keep whoever he sees outside Kaiba tech private.

"Be good to her,She bruises easily." Marik told the taller CEO.

"If you believe she's fragile then you've never known your Sister..Shes one of the few people who cracked my shell"..But enough about her" Kaiba wavered from the conversation and moved close to Mariks seat.

"You have 1 minute..Get out of there before the last second passes or youll be having an Eternal picknick. Kaiba said. He was a bit conserned hopefully Marik will heed this warning or Isis might not want anything to do with him.

"I'll do my best" Marik responded and breathed out mentally preparing himself,Mariks heart rate increased because of the desire to See Odion again.

Hes been so depressed,and Wasn't sure If he truly wants to go back among the living,If he ever has the chance to hold Odion again,

Marik closed his eyes but when he opened them his mind was already traveling through the barrier of the mortal plane. He went through a tunnel of light,Lights traveled passed him like shining crystals with rainbow sparks. It looks so beautiful.

And before he knew it he was taking his first steps on a grassfield on a large valley but there were no clouds only a sky full of light bulbs that lit up the way.

Odion was with the Pharaoh but hurried out of the chamber when he felt a hole being created from the mortal world. He could sense Mariks life force clearly as he made his way to the wormhole.

"Master marik"? Odion said shocked carfully coming closer and the light bulp changed into a human silhouette it was indeed marik but he's not dead.

And Odion mentally praised the Gods for guarding his life so that he won't do anything stupid.

He smiled at the boy he has grown a bit in heights but Odion was still much taller,Marik feasted his eyes on Odion,he was dressed in a pearly white Egyptian outfit that matches his innocent pure spirit.

Marik made it to the afterlife but his body won't budge,he was overwhelmed with emotion,If only Odion didn't die.

"Master..I wished I could say more back at that alley,or see isis again"

"But I'm happy you are here" Odion said and carefully touched Mariks shoulder.

Odion heard an oppressed sob becoming startled when Marik grabbed him. Digging his nails into Odions frame as he held onto his lost brother like his life depended on it.

"If only you knew how I felt..I can't find the words to describe how much I've longed to see you again.

"You don't have to say anything..I know everything" Odion said returning the embrace.

"Im a spirit which means that Im no longer limited on a mortal plane.

"I know how you feel,I can sense your pain your regret" "All is forgiven" Odion said. Craddling Marik. I wished you were a spirit too so that you could feel my regret for leaving you,I wished I had the strength to tell you not to blame yourself for all of this"

Marik knew his time is short but wanted to set one thing straight"C..can you promise me something"? Marik asked.

"Anything"

"Don't call me Master..never again.."..remember me as your Brother."

Odion looked a bit surprised and his features lit up caring and gentle.

"Dear Brother It's a promise" Odion said gently ruffling the blond hair.

"Thank you" Marik said crying in silence. " "Odion I.." But Marik disolved out of his arms going back to the real world he didn't had the chance to say anything further. Odion smiled happy but also amused that Marik would face any obstacle just to disturb his enteral rest. At first he was shocked when he sensed Marik worrying that he has comit suïcide or something but he came all the way here to say Goodbye.

"I love you too..I love you more" Marik..when you leave the mortal Plane forgood I'll be there with you,..to pick you up." Odion said looking up to the sparkles in the air that was caused by the wormhole Kaiba tec caused.

Clear!" Marik heard someone say and an electric shock went through him,

His eyes opened and serveral ppl from kaiba corp infirmary backed away, Kaiba removed his hands from Mariks chest when his breathing became steady.

"Marik I told you to return within a minute!.are you all right?" Kaiba said.

"Odion" Marik spoke up staring sadly at the sealing with wide eyes. He got back to his senses when he felt his own cold tears run down over his ears.

" Ishtar answer me" Kaiba urged.

Marik breathed out and eyed Kaiba." Thank you..I couldn't stay long but Ive seen Odion..I hope you can improve your device so that I can stay longer" Marik said weakly sitting up, his purple shirt was unzipped by the staff to preform CPR,

"There is always room for improvement..after all there is someone I like to see in the after life too" Kaiba said.

"Who may that be?" Marik asked closing his shirt but when he saw Kaiba respond with a sly smile he know who Kaiba had in mind. "I see..good luck In that duel kaiba" Marik smiled back,.

Marik stepped out of the building,Odiond presence adorned in light still was with him,hopefully isis will find healing after telling her that Odion is with the Pharaoh and living in Paradise waiting for them.

Marik caresses the tombstone back in Egypt. "I'm still depressed without you,I will never stop mourning but one thing made it possible to move on,and that is meeting you again in that beautiful place."

"I wished I could be with you..I didn't want to let go and was ready to die in your embrace" Marik smiled while his eyes kept producing tears,

" But I know now that I'm still needed here."

Marik wiped his face looking up at the sun "when my time comes you better not leave my side again Odion"

Eventhough Marik felt lost he still found happiness talking to Odion,he knew he could hear him. Physically they are separated but never separated at heart.

After remaining at Odion's Tombstone he decided it was time to leave,trying to be thankful that Kaiba gave him the chance to see Odion. And hopefully there is a way to improve the system so that It won't exhaust the body on the immortal plane.

but Kaiba is very determined and Marik knows he will succeed within a year or so.

since he needs to make it last longer to face his rival in a duel. And he's sure Isis can persuade him to use his device again but for now let's have his moment and try to beat the Pharaoh.

When the safety of using the device went up to 40% Kaiba felt it was time to go for another round.

Kaiba sucessfully made the trip to the Afterlife facing the Pharaoh and for a moment he thought he was dead when everything seemed white around him,Kaiba breathed out steady and felt someone remove the device from his head.

Kaiba smiled gently at Isis, "My friend!" Isis said hugging Kaiba before he could sit up,.

Isis kissed both of his cheeks, Kaiba felt the skin where her lips touched burn,he didn't notice he's blushing a bit.

"Did you send the Pharaoh my love"? Isis said pulling back but still held his shoulders.

"I..uh..We didn't have much time to talk.. but I did it" Kaiba said.

"I was very close to defeat but I did it..before the device became unstable I used my Blue eyes white dragon to attack" Kaiba exhaled.

or that bastard let me win on purpose" Kaiba growled annoyed. "I should have known!kaiba said slamming his fist on the metal of chair making the Kaiba staff flinch.

"Kaiba..maybe he did but Im sure Atem just want you to move on," Isis said making him look her in the eye. "This rivalry is starting to become unhealthy,let go of the obsession for me"

"I know you will meet again" Isis said touching the area where her Tauk used to be,

"When that day comes I want you to clear from that wicked spirit called obsession and jealousy" Isis said.

Isis voice sounds so soothing and Is so rich with wisdom,maybe there is more time life than becoming the king of games and running a company,maybe he should focus more time on the things he achieved in life and the only 2 ppl who look after him.

Instead of longing for things he can't have,maybe Isis is right all along.

"Isis..I might seem like an angry douche but I do respected Atem,more than I ever wanted to show,I hated the fact that I always wanted to be good as him because I might never reach that level. He always more potential and I bitterly hated him for it."

Isis eyed him a bit saddened this was the first time Kaiba opened up to her but continued to listen carefully.

But I hope one day,..Me and him can be on good terms,let's leave it at that." Kaiba said.

Isis nodded a bit and helped him out of the chair, still he had to endure minor strains and felt a bit dizzy. Isis wanted thim to tell her everything about his journey and how the afterlife looks like but first they'll spend a nice evening together.

Kaiba has been very supportive towards her when she wept for Odion never once did he tell her to shut up,he just held her as she made his expensive suits soaking wet,Isis will always be thankful for helping cope with her loss. When the device is safe to use she will persuade Kaiba to let her use it,

Her heart needs healing and spending time with Odions spirit is the therapy she needs to glue her heart together, meeting Odion again will not make her get over his death,but it's the only way to find a way to move on.

-/-

Atem hasn't moved from the spot where they had their duel,he looked up at the wormhole his device has created and it slowly closed. Atem had a feeling that Kaiba is on to him and he'll make Atem pay for that trickery.

"Hehe" Atem chuckled. "Sorry Kaiba,but I had to do it"

"You better work on your deck so I don't have to go easy on you and fix that device so that you can stay here longer..

"maybe when our paths crosses again we will challenge eachother again but as friends"

Atem smiled as a breeze danced over the grass he was standing on,

"You never fail to amaze me Kaiba,all these efforts just to disturb my rest" Atem said amused at Kaiba's insane determination risking his own health just for a card game.

"Take care my friend, I'll be waiting for your return" and with that Atem returned to his throne but the light that adorned Kaiba stayed in the afterlife for a while longer until that faded too.

 **A/N: Kaiba and Isis are secretly friends who might have feelings for eachother.I think It's a good way to deal with a noncanon couple.**

 **This story has come to an end and you can decide which ending you like best.**

 **Light Gaia**


End file.
